Rosario W
by 3rdNightingale
Summary: what if Tsukune wasn't the only human to enroll? What if two teens joined him? But these teens have a secret of their own and enemies that will pursue them. Will Yokai Academy survive?
1. How It Began

**Rosario+W**

 **I recently finished watching Kamen Rider W, and decided that I wanted to create a fanfic using OCs that a friend and I created. I hope all of you enjoy it.**

 **Please note that the two of them won't have access to the Gaia Library and the Xtreme Memory. I don't want to make them too overpowered and accessing the Library makes it too easy for them to kick monster arse. I'm going to try and not use too many major canon villains from W, but I will probably use canon memories. That means, the Sonozaki family won't be the main villains, but Foundation X will. Also, the two canon halves of W won't exist either; instead, W will be the two OCs.**

 **Wish me luck.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

There was fire.

Two teens ran for their lives as the world exploded around them. Monstrous creatures pursued them as they fled garbed in ragged clothes, a sealed case gripped in their hands. Dodging fireballs that were launched at them, the two teens ran for the stairs that would lead them out of this hellhole, but their escape was cut off by a blast of energy that exploded in their path. Glancing at each other, they knew what they needed to do and made a dash for the windows overlooking a large drop. Opening the case, one boy pulled out a device that he placed on his waist and tossed a USB like object to his companion as a similar device materialized on his waist. Pressing a button on the objects in their hand, they inserted them into the devices on their belts and leapt through the glass into the open air.

 **[Cyclone!]**

 **[Joker!]**

xXsceneXx

Alexander Drake, or Alex as he preferred to be called, was jolted awake as the school bus he was riding went over a bump. Alex had hair that was pure white due to traumatic events when he was younger and he had fair skin with grey eyes and an athletic build.

"Nightmares again?" asked Daniel Feldman, Alex's close friend that sat across from him on the bus.

Daniel had short black hair and a slim build. He had blue eyes and stood a good head taller than Alex. The two of them had been best friends for years and stuck together through a lot.

"Yeah," said Alex, "of that night again."

"I don't blame you," said Daniel, "that night was pretty bad."

"I really would rather talk about something else," said Alex.

"All right," said Daniel, "so what do you think this new school will be like?"

Before Alex had a chance to answer, the bus came to a stop and a nervous brown haired boy got on board. Alex heard the bus driver tell the teen that the school, Yokai Academy, is a 'scary place.' This caused Alex to raise an eyebrow before watching the teen as he took a seat on the near empty bus.

"So, you're going to Yokai Academy too?" Daniel asked the new kid.

"Yeah," said the teen, "looks like it."

"I'm Alex," said Alex, "and this is Daniel."

"Nice to meet you," said the teen, "I'm Tsukune."

"What do you think the school is like, Tsukune?" asked Alex.

"Well," said the boy nervously, "the bus driver said it would be scary."

"It can't be that bad," said Daniel.

But, as if fate itself was working to refute his claim, the bus then passed through a dark tunnel, and when it emerged, the world had changed to one with a red sky and a skeletal forest around the road they were driving on.

"…what?" said Daniel weakly.

"And that's why we don't tempt fate," said Alex with a sigh, "at least we probably won't run into a vampire or something. Our lives aren't that weird."

The bus came to a stop eventually, and the three teens got out and looked around. The place looked rather spooky and Alex could swear that he saw some bats fly overhead. The group hefted their bags and headed down a path that led them through the forest.

"What kind of place is this?" wondered Daniel.

"Dunno," said Alex, "we weren't really given a description when we got the letter saying we were enrolled here."

"Me either," said Tsukune, "my dad just found an application that a guy dropped and filled it out."

Alex laughed, "Looks like we're the blind leading the blind here."

The group had a good laugh before they continued walking. They were well along the path when a girl's voice was heard.

"Look out!"

Acting on reflex, Alex pulled Daniel out of the way just as an attractive girl with pink hair shot out of the trees riding a bicycle. Unfortunately, that reflexive defensive action didn't extend to Tsukune and the poor teen was knocked to the ground as the girl's bike slammed into him.

"Owwww!" groaned Tsukune as he picked himself off of the ground.

"I'm so sorry," said the girl as she crouched in front of Tsukune, "I get anemic at times."

Tsukune blushed at the close proximity of the attractive girl and chuckled, "it was no trouble." However, as he said this, a trickle of blood ran down his face from where he scratched his cheek during the fall.

"Oh, you're hurt!" said the girl as she knelt down and pulled out a pink handkerchief.

"Hahaha, it's nothing," laughed Tsukune as he tried to reassure the girl.

But Alex and Daniel noticed something Tsukune missed. As the girl drew closer, her face grew slightly flushed and her eyes glazed over before she began to lean toward his neck.

"I'm sorry," said the girl, "this scent."

And with that the girl bit into Tsukune's neck with canines that were longer than normal, before drinking some of his blood and pulling away with an embarrassed look.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I can't always control myself. You see, I'm a vampire."

"…Shut up," muttered Alex to Daniel as his partner gave him a pointed look.

"A v-v-vampire?" stammered Tsukune.

"You don't dislike vampires, do you?" asked the girl nervously, causing Tsukune to blush from the cuteness.

"Of course not!" said Tsukune.

"Wouldn't be the strangest thing we've seen," said Alex, getting a nod from Daniel.

"I think that won't be a problem," said Daniel, "as long as you don't try to turn us into an undead army."

This got a laugh from the group. Once Tsukune and Moka got to their feet, they continued on their way, with Moka bringing along her dented bike.

xXsceneXx

Orientation was rather dull, and Alex and Daniel soon found themselves in their homeroom alongside Tsukune as class was beginning. The three boys had gotten separated from Moka, as they found their way to their class. As the bell sounded, the teacher walked in, causing the three teens to raise an eyebrow at her obvious feline appearance.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Yokai Academy," said the teacher with a smile, "I'm Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. As you all know, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters. While you're here, you'll learn to co-exist with humans, so remember that you must remain in your human forms while on campus."

This caused Tsukune to pale drastically while Alex and Daniel's eyes widened at this declaration. Before they could say anything, a large student that looked like he had more muscles than brains spoke up.

"But teacher," said the student, "wouldn't it be better to just eat the humans and have our way with the females?"

This statement made Alex's blood boil, but a look from his partner kept him from reacting, which was probably for the best, considering what the teacher said next.

"Oh no," said Nekonome, "that wouldn't do at all. Besides, any human that comes here would be executed."

Alex and Daniel exchanged glances. They would have to play this carefully, or they'd wind up dead. Deciding to remain silent they watched Tsukune carefully as the boy began to panic. Luckily he was saved as the door opened and a familiar face walked through.

"Ah, I'm sorry," said Moka as she walked in, "I got lost after orientation."

The males in the class immediately started to whisper as they regarded the pink haired vampire with lustful eyes.

"That babe is hot!"

"Look at that body!"

"Thank you god for placing this goddess here."

Moka didn't hear these comments, because seeing Tsukune siting in the class distracted her. A large smile appeared on her face and she ran up and hugged him, causing the brunette to gain a blush the same shade as Moka's hair.

"Tsukune!" said Moka happily, "We're in the same class!

Tsukune began to sweat a bit as every male in the class, besides Alex and Daniel of course, gave Tsukune jealous glares that promised death and dismemberment for being the subject of the new beauty's affections.

"Miss Akashiya," said Nekonome as two tufts of hair on her head twitched like cat ears, "if you could find your seat-nya?"

Moka blushed slightly for making a scene and hurried to take the seat behind Tsukune, allowing Nekonome to start the day's lesson. As the teacher talked, Alex and Daniel shared another glance, knowing that they would need to talk about this later.

xXsceneXx

"What have we gotten into?" sighed Alex as he and Daniel leaned against a wall. They had gotten together to talk after classes got out, while Tsukune had been snatched up by Moka and taken around campus, "We're in a den of monsters."

"To be fair," said Daniel, "I'm not sure how well we'd fit in at a human school. Not after _that_."

"That is a good point," said Alex as he fingered his white locks unconsciously, "we aren't really what one would consider normal."

"We might actually fit in here more," said Daniel, "in fact, we could even pretend to have a true monster form."

"You mean _that_?" chuckled Alex, "I guess that would work. It's not like any of them would know what it is."

"Then that leaves one thing," said Daniel, "what about Tsukune?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"He's probably going to be having a heart attack thanks to all of this," said Daniel, "we don't want him to panic and do something he'll regret."

"We'll talk to him tomorrow then," said Alex, "we'll meet him before classes begin."

"That sounds good," said Daniel.

"Just one thing though," said Alex, "will we stay?"

"Is there really anywhere else we can go?" asked Daniel, getting only silence in response.

xXsceneXx

The next morning, Alex and Daniel headed toward Tsukune's dorm after getting dressed and gathering their things. Unfortunately, they found that he had already left and thus, they hurried along the path of the school hoping to find the brunette before something bad happened. When they finally found Tsukune, they saw that he was talking to Moka. The two teens were about to catch their attention, when they heard something from Moka that caused them to stop.

"No way," yelled Moka, "you cant go off to some human school! I hate those humans! I went to a human school, and everyone teased me and bullied me because they didn't believe that I wasn't a vampire! You're the first friend I've ever had that didn't dislike me for being a vampire. You can't leave!"

"What if I told you," said Tsukune quietly, "that I was one of those humans that you hate? Would you still want me to stay?"

"What?" said Moka in surprise and confusion.

"I'm a human," said Tsukune, "I don't belong here, and it was only because of an accident that I was enrolled. I'm leaving. I know you hate me, so this will be for the best."

With that, Tsukune ran off toward the bus stop, leaving Moka standing there alone. Alex gave Daniel a look before walking up to the distraught vampire while his black haired partner headed to catch up to Tsukune.

"You alright?" asked Alex kindly.

"Alex?" said Moka in surprise, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Daniel and I heard enough," said Alex, "do you want to talk about it?"

"I just can't believe it," said Moka, "how could Tsukune be a human."

Alex debated a bit before deciding to come clean, "You know," he said, "Tsukune isn't the only human in this school. Daniel and I are ones too."

"No," said Moka in shock.

"Yes," said Alex, "though we have some tricks of our own, we are actually humans that came here because of a request that was sent to us. We're not leaving, but I understand if you don't want to associate with us."

Before Moka could answer, Alex was pushed to the side by a thick arm and the large student from earlier that had advocated for killing the male humans and raping the females lumbered forward, grabbing Moka by the arm.

"Hey, Akashiya," said the student lustfully, "Aono isn't around, so how about you ditch this deadbeat here and have some fun with me?"

"Saizou!" exclaimed Moka.

"Oi!" said Alex as he got up, "Leave her alone."

"Or what, shrimp?" sneered the now identified Saizou, "What can you do about it?"

"I can kick your ass," said Alex.

"HA!" laughed Saizou, "Like that could happen. In fact, we're not in school right now, so I don't have to hold back!"

The teen's body bulged as his muscles expanded and his skin turned gray and leathery, transforming him into a hulking monster of a man with a long forked tongue and an ogre-like appearance.

" **Now what are you gonna do, shrimp?** " roared Saizou.

"I guess I shouldn't hold back either," said Alex.

Alex pulled a red and black device out of his bag that he placed on his waist, with a belt extending from it to wrap around his waist. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black device that resembled a USB drive. Holding it up, Alex pressed a button on the device.

 **[Joker!]**

"Ready partner?" asked Alex.

xXsceneXx

While this was happening, Daniel managed to catch up to Tsukune at the bus stop.

"Wait up!" said Daniel.

"Don't tell me," said Tsukune, "you're a monster too?"

"Actually," said Daniel, "I'm human just like you and Alex."

"What?" exclaimed Tsukune in surprise, "But then why are you here?

"It's complicated," said Daniel, "but we need to be here for now, and can't leave. I think if you'd give this place a chance, you might find that you have some friends."

"But Moka said…" began Tsukune.

"She said she disliked the students at her old school," said Daniel, "the ones that tormented her because of things she couldn't control. She never once said that she hated you, quite the contrary in fact."

"How can I even face her though?" asked Tsukune in dismay.

Daniel's eyes widened as the black and red device materialized on his waist, "You might have to think of something. Alex and her are in trouble."

"How do you know this?" asked Tsukune.

"No time," said Daniel as he pulled out a green USB-like device and pressed a button, "ready."

 **[Cyclone!]**

Daniel slotted the device into one of the two slots on the device, causing it to vanish into data. Once he did this, he turned to Tsukune.

"Go! Find them and help!" he managed to say before he suddenly lost consciousness, causing Tsukune to run off to find the others.

xXsceneXx

Back with the others, the green device materialized in the slot on Alex's belt. Pressing it into the slot with one hand, he inserted the black device with the other hand, before angling the slots so they formed a W.

 **[Cyclone Joker!]**

A bodysuit materialized on Alex's body, with one half being colored green with a sort of scarf and the other being black. The form had red eyes and a crest on its forehead that resembled a W as well.

" **What the hell are you?** " growled Saizou.

"I…no, we," said Alex, before Daniel's voice chimed in at the same time while the right eye on the figure's head flashed, "are the two in one Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider W."

 **And cut! I hope you like this first chapter. It ended up being a lot longer than I intended, so I decided to put the fight and explanation in the next chapter with Kurumu's appearance there as well. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The W Kamen Rider

**Rosario+W**

 **Hello all and welcome back to my first Kamen Rider fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the first fight scene in this work. Please favorite and follow my story as that makes me want to work harder to pump out chapters.**

 **Note: Mizore's arc will happen a bit earlier than in Canon. I have my reasons for it, so please indulge me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _Last time on Rosario+W: Alex and Daniel arrived at Yokai Academy with a fellow student named Tsukune Aono and the three of them found out that the school was one for monsters, with them even befriending a vampire girl named Moka Akashiya. Unfortunately, things soon went downhill when Moka found out that Tsukune was human and while she was dealing with this, was attacked by a fellow student named Saizou Komiya. Stepping up to defend her, Alex revealed his and Daniel's secret: they could become the two in one Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider W._

 _Now, count up your sins. It's time to ride._

" **Kamen Rider?** " sneered Saizou, " **What kind of monster is that?** "

" _That's not really a concern of you,_ " said Daniel's voice from the green half of the Kamen Rider.

"You don't pick on our friends," said Alex from the black part of the body, "now grit your teeth, cause we're gonna kick your ass."

Moka could only stare in amazement at Alex's new form and was wondering why she was hearing Daniel's voice as well. Was this Alex's true monster form? But he had just said he was human. What exactly was he?

" **HA!** " laughed Saizou, " **You may have shown me your true form, but you're still puny! I'll crush you like a bug!** "

The hulking monster form of the student charged forward swinging a powerful punch at the black and green figure, but Alex easily ducked under the swing and aimed a powerful punch at Saizou's muscular body, a green wind blowing around his fist as he swung it forward. Alex's punch connected and the force behind it sent Saizou staggering back slightly.

" **Heh,** " grunted Saizou, " **looks like you have some strength, but I've felt spitballs that had more strength behind them.** "

"Tch," growled Alex, "looks like all that bulk isn't for show."

" _We might need a bit more strength then,_ " said Daniel's voice.

"Ah," nodded Alex as he pulled a silver USB-like device out and pressed a button on it.

 **[Metal!]**

Alex moved the slots on his belt out of the W shape and removed the black device from it's slot, replacing it with the silver one before moving the slots back to their angled alignment.

 **[Cyclone Metal!]**

The black part of the Kamen Rider's body turned silver and a metal bo-staff appeared on his back. The sudden change surprised Saizou, allowing Alex to rush in and slam the monstrous student with the butt of the staff, sending him flying into a tree.

"That enough strength for you?" asked Alex.

Before Saizou could answer, their battle was interrupted when Tsukune burst through the trees, surprising both fighters.

"Alex! Moka!" exclaimed Tsukune, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," said Alex, "but please check Moka though."

Tsukune jumped at hearing Alex's voice from the half-and-half being that was standing there with a metal staff in his hand, but rushed over to Moka just in case. Both boys missed the snarl of Saizou as he picked himself up and charged at Tsukune until Moka cried out.

While CycloneMetal was far from Alex's fasted form, he did have enough time and speed to rush over and push Tsukune aside while swinging his staff to block Saizou's massive fist. What he didn't notice, was that Tsukune's hand had caught on Moka's Rosario and the shove caused him to pull it off of her neck. He did, however, notice the massive release of power from the pinkette as it was removed, causing him to turn around to face her as she underwent a transformation.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Alex.

" _I didn't expect this,_ " said Daniel's voice.

Moka's pink hair turned bright silver and her body 'matured' with her chest and hips filling out a bit more. When she opened her eyes, gone were the compassionate green irises and in their place were cold crimson ones filled with power.

" **Silver hair, crimson eyes,** " said Saizou in awe, " **you're an S-ranked monster. A Vampire.** "

"Oh?" smirked the transformed Moka, "What's the matter, big boy? Aren't you going to make me your woman?"

" **Damn you!** " yelled Saizou in rage as he charged at Moka aiming to punch her into next week.

The transformed Vampire simply smirked and drew her leg back, waiting for the brute to get closer before delivering a powerful kick that sent the massive student flying through several trees before skidding to a stop, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

"Damm _mmnn_ ," said Alex and Daniel together as they watched this display of strength.

Turning toward the two in one Kamen Rider, Moka frowned and walked over, "You. You're an interesting one. What kind of monster are you exactly?"

"We're our own special breed," said Alex.

"We?" asked Moka.

"I'll explain it to you sometime," said Alex, "but we'll need to find Daniel."

"Why is that?" frowned Moka.

" _Well,_ " said Daniel's voice, " _when we transform, my body kid of goes comatose. So it's probably lying on the ground somewhere._ "

"Hmph," said Moka, "I will get an explanation out of you, but I'm going to need to rest. It's been too long since I was out and about."

Walking over to Tsukune, the proud Vampire smiled and plucked her Rosario from the shocked teen's grip.

"Do take care of yourself, boy," said Moka, "your blood is enjoyed by my sleeping self."

With that, she reattached her Rosario to her choker and turned back into her pink haired form.

"Well," said Alex as he moved the slots on his belt out of the W shape and removed the drives from them, causing him to transform back to normal, "that's that."

"What are you?" asked Tsukune.

"I'll explain everything later," said Alex, "let's go and collect Daniel and we'll try and explain things to you…wait. Can your other self hear us, Moka?"

"Um," said Moka awkwardly, "I'm not sure."

" _Tell him yes,_ " sighed Moka's other self in her head, " _I'd like to hear this too._ "

"Ura says yes," said Moka awkwardly.

"Ura?" asked Alex and Tsukune.

"My other self," said Moka with a smile.

" _DON'T CALL ME URA!_ " yelled Inner Moka indignantly.

"Well," said Alex, "once we get Daniel, we'll try to explain things."

Tsukune led the group to where he had left Daniel, to find the slim teen rubbing a sore spot on his head from where he had hit the ground when he passed out.

"Did you have to transform while I was here?" sighed Daniel, "Couldn't you have waited for me to get to softer ground?"

"Sorry," said Alex, "but we were in a bad spot."

Daniel sighed, "Well since we intend to explain things, let's get to the dorms first."

Daniel led the group to the boys dorms where he unlocked a door to reveal a fairly spacious room with a bunk bed and a computer desk. To Moka and Tsukune's surprise, Alex opened the closet and he and Daniel both threw their things inside before sitting on the bed

"You two share a dorm room?" asked Tsukune.

"Yeah," said Alex, "don't you have a roommate?"

"Not really," said Tsukune.

"Hmm," said Daniel, "that's odd. But let's get back on topic. You wanted to know about us?"

"Yeah," said Moka, "how were you able to transform like that?"

Alex glanced at Daniel, and after a short, unspoken conversation, Daniel nodded and Alex pulled out the device he had placed on his belt and one of the USB-like drives. Placing them on the bed next to him he began to explain.

"While our past isn't something we like to talk about," said Z, "it has given us several gifts."

Picking up the device for his belt, he held it up for them to see, "This is the Double Driver. When I wear this, a copy appears on Daniel's belt, and we can slot in Gaia Memories to become Kamen Rider W."

"This," said Daniel as he held up the USB-like device, "is a Gaia Memory. It holds knowledge of the Earth itself in it and can allow a person to gain power from it. It's because of these that we can become Kamen Rider W."

"So you two really are humans?" asked Tsukune, getting a nod from Alex.

"Yup," said Alex, "we might have a few tricks, but we're humans like you. Is that going to be a problem, Miss Akashiya?"

Moka smiled and shook her head, "You guys saved me. And you're my friends. Besides," she said as she moved closer to Tsukune in a slightly seductive manner.

Tsukune blushed bright red and leaned slightly toward the attractive pink haired vampire, expecting a kiss, only to be disappointed when she instead sunk her fangs into his neck and began drinking his blood. Releasing his neck, she moaned slightly and smiled.

"your blood is the best ever!" she finished happily, "I might be addicted."

' _What have I gotten myself into?_ ' groaned Tsukune mentally as Alex and Daniel laughed in the background.

 **Thank you, for sticking with me everyone. I'm going to try and follow true to the way W did their episodes and make each chapter split into two parts. Look forward to Kurumu's appearance next chapters.**


	3. Love and War

**Rosario+W**

 **I hope all of you liked the last two chapters, and are eager to read this chapter. Thank you to the few of you that have favorited and followed the first chapter. I hope that the rest of this story lives up to your expectations.**

 **Note: Since the two halves of W aren't Shotaro and Philip, I figured they wouldn't name the Maximum Drives the same things and took the liberty of renaming them myself. The names will be revealed as the different forms use them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After the incident with Saizou, things began to return to normal for Tsukune and his friends. Well, as normal as things got around Yokai Academy. Alex and Daniel were getting used to seeing students in their monster forms when they woke up in the morning and shrugged it off as they attended classes as usual.

One thing Alex noticed, was that the students seemed to often crowd around someone he couldn't identify as he walked past in the halls, but whenever he walked past, a strong sense of lust fell over him, forcing him to get the hell out of there. He also noticed that it was only the boys that were really affected by this.

Alex made a mental note to mention this to Daniel so they could investigate to see if a Gaia Memory was causing this. As he was walking away, he didn't notice the gaze of a blue haired girl from the center of the crowd of boys following him out of the room.

xXsceneXx

Later that day, Dan was walking through the courtyard of the school close to the lake on the campus grounds when he heard a voice calling for help. Turning, he saw an attractive girl with short blue hair and a 'well endowed' figure, slumped next to a tree.

"Are you ok, miss?" asked Daniel as he ran up to the girl, "Do you need help?"

"It's my chest," said the Girl as she got to her feet and pressed her 'assets' against Dan, "it gets so heavy sometimes I can't stand up."

The added weight of the girl, caused Daniel to stagger back slightly, allowing said girl to lock eyes with him.

' _Charm!_ ' thought the girl with a smirk.

To her surprise though, Daniel simply helped her to her feet and draped an arm around his shoulder, "Let's get you to the Nurse's Office," he said as he helped the girl walk, not noticing her bewildered look.

' _What just happened?_ '

xXsceneXx

"Dan!" said Alex as he caught up with his partner in the school hallway, "I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Oh," said Daniel, "I just helped this girl get to the Nurse's Office. What's up?"

"There's this strange aura going around the school," said Alex, "it draws in the boys but not the girls and seems to leave a feeling of lust."

"You think it could be a Dopant?" asked Daniel.

"It's possible," said Alex, "I wouldn't put it past the Foundation to have created a Love Memory."

"Let's keep our eyes open then," said Daniel.

"YOU!" yelled a voice suddenly, causing the two halves of W to turn around in surprise.

Standing down the hall was the blue haired girl from earlier, and she did not have a pleased look on her face. In fact, she looked more than a bit irate for some reason.

"Um, hi," said Daniel, "shouldn't you be in the health room?"

"YOU!" she said again as she stormed up to Daniel, "What are you?"

"E-excuse me?" said Daniel in confusion.

"What monster are you?" asked the girl, "How are you able to resist my Allure?"

"Allure?" asked Alex, "Is that what you're doing to all the boys?"

The girl glanced at Alex and the teen blushed as he felt a wave of lust that seemed to emanate from her cute purple eyes and stunning blue hair…

"I'm a Succubus," said the girl with a smirk, "I can use my Allure to charm the hearts of men to do my bidding. My name is Kurumu Kurono."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Daniel as he shook Alex's shoulder in an attempt to snap his partner out of her spell.

"It's simple," said Kurumu as she puffed out her chest, an action that made Daniel blush, "the Succubi are a dying race because there are no males. We seek out our Destined Ones, the ones we are destined to stand by and mate with."

"And that answers my question how?" asked Daniel as he took to pinching Alex to try to bring him back.

"By charming every boy here, I can easily find the one I seek," said Kurumu, "all that's left is you."

Kurumu concentrated and sent a focused wave of Allure at Daniel, but the teen didn't even notice. Kurumu knew it worked, as all the other males in the vicinity instantly gained love struck faces.

"How can you simply shake it off?!" growled Kurumu, "You…"

"Alex-kun! Daniel-kun!" interrupted Moka as the pinkette ran up, "I've been looking for you. Do you still have the notes from Kagome-sensei's last lesson?"

"Ah, Akashiya-san," said Daniel, "I've got them back in our Dorm. Let me just grab Alex and we can get them."

"What happened to him?" asked Moka.

"It's…complicated," said Alex as he dragged his dazed partner along with them, leaving Kurumu glaring at their backs.

"So," growled Kurumu, "that's how it is."

xXsceneXx

Later that day, the three of them were studying in Alex and Daniel's room with Tsukune. There was a math test coming up later that week and Kagome-sensei wasn't kind to those that didn't do well.

"So I was under some sort of Allure?" asked Alex with a blush on his cheeks.

"Seems so," said Daniel as he looked over his notes on the previous lesson.

"Why weren't you affected Daniel-san?" asked Tsukune.

Alex and Daniel glanced at each other and a silent conversation seemed to pass between them, "It's complicated," they both said.

"You say that a lot," noted Moka.

"Our past is a sensitive subject," said Alex, "not something we can easily talk about."

"So," said Daniel, "about the equation that Kagome-sensei went over involving finding the length of the hypotenuse…"

The group continued to work on their notes, but suddenly, the door of the room was kicked in and an irate Kurumu stormed in…but there was something different. She now had purple bat wings and a devil tail as well as long claws that extended from her fingernails.

"Akashiya Moka," growled Kurumu, "you're a thorn in my plans that needs to be removed. Remove you, and Daniel will be mine."

Kurumu lunged forward at Moka aiming to slice her to ribbons, but the pinkette was saved when Tsukune shoved her out of the way. Coincidentally his hand also snagged the Rosario around her neck, pulling it free and releasing Moka's true self. As her hair turned silver, Moka's scared expression was replaced by one of cold irritation.

"So you seek to remove me?" smirked Moka as she walked up to a now worried Kurumu and grabbed her by the throat, "Know your place."

Moka used her strength to throw Kurumu through the closed window, smashing the Succubus through the wood and glass, sending her flying out onto the school grounds. Moka leapt after her, leaving the three boys standing there watching.

"We have to stop her," said Daniel.

"You better not mean Akashiya," sighed Alex, getting him a look from Daniel, "oh come on! She's trying to enslave the boys in the school with her charms!"

"She has her reasons," said Daniel, "she's just misguided. She needs to be shown the right path."

Alex sighed and pulled out the Joker Memory and the Double Driver, "If we're going to do this, then you'll be the one fighting. You ready for this?"

Daniel nodded and let out a whistle, causing a small white dinosaur robot to hop out of a cupboard and into Daniel's hand, "Ready."

Daniel gave the robot a few tweaks and soon a Gaia Memory plug was revealed. Alex nodded as he placed the Driver on his waist, causing the belt to materialize before pressing the button on the Memory in his hand.

 **[Joker!]**

Alex slotted the Gaia Memory into the slot in his Driver, causing it to vanish into data and materialize in Daniel's belt. With a smile, Daniel pressed the Memory into it's slot and pressed the button on the Memory in his hand.

 **[Fang!]**

Alex inserted the white Memory into his belt, causing it to shift as he activated the Driver, making it resemble the head of a dinosaur.

 **[Fang Joker!]**

Alex fell to the ground unconscious as Kamen Rider W's armor formed around Daniel's body, except this time, the green half was white, with sharp points that resembled fangs.

"Daniel?" asked Tsukune.

"That's right," said Daniel, "explanations will wait for later. I need to save Kurono-san."

Pressing a horn-like switch on the Fang Memory twice, caused a blade to emerge from his shoulder.

 **[Shoulder Fang!]**

Plucking the blade off of his shoulder Daniel took aim at Moka as she advanced on Kurumu and threw the blade like a boomerang, sending it spinning through the air.

xXsceneXx

"So," smirked Moka as she cornered the Succubus, "you do a good job running away. Maybe if I rip out your wings, you'll be less of a nuisance."

"Please no," pleaded Kurumu, "please…"

Moka was interrupted when the spinning blade slammed into he back, knocking her to the ground. Turning, she came face to face with a black and white blur that knocked her to the side.

"Sorry Akashiya-san," said Daniel as he picked up the Shoulder Fang, "but I can't let you hurt her."

"Feldman?" asked Moka with a raised brow, "I thought Drake was the one that controlled your combined form."

" _Not all the time,_ " said Alex's voice as W's left eye flashed, " _we wouldn't' be much of a team if I did all the work._ "

"Interesting," said Moka, "but you should know your place, human."

Moka shot at W aiming a powerful kick at his torso, but he blocked the kick, though the force sent him skidding backwards.

"I don't want to fight," said Daniel, "but I won't let you hurt her."

"She wanted to enslave you," pointed out Moka.

" _She does have a point,_ " noted Alex.

"Not helping," Daniel ground at W's other half, "but Kurono-san isn't that bad. She just needs a friend."

"Hmph," said Moka, "since you two mean so much to my other self, I suppose I can refrain from causing you any serious harm, however I would like to see just how strong this form is in the near future."

Daniel nodded and turned toward Kurumu, extending his hand to help her up, "Are you ok?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Kurumu, "After everything I did."

"Because you're not a bad person," said Daniel, "you're just misguided. I'll help you find your Destined One. You don't need to make slaves of your classmates."

Kurumu blushed slightly as she reached for his hand, but a glob of slime shot between them, forcing her to recoil.

"Stay away from her," growled a sweaty teen as he walked up, "Kurumu-chan is mine! I won't let you have her."

 **To be continued…**


	4. To Crush a Cockroach

**Rosario+W**

 **Ok, here's the second part of the previous chapter. I hope you all like it as much as the last chapter.**

 **Quick Spoiler: The first Maximum Drive will be revealed here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Last time on Rosario+W: Succubus Kurumu Kurono introduced herself to our heroes and revealed her plan to find her Destined One by charming all the boys in Yokai Academy using her Allure, but Daniel proved to be immune to her charms. After a misunderstanding causes Kurumu to attack Moka, the Succubus ended facing down an enraged Vampire when Moka's Rosario was removed. She was saved by Daniel's timely intervention when he revealed W's FangJoker form. When all seemed safe, a newcomer that wanted Kurumu for himself shattered the peace._

 _Now, count up your sins. It's time to ride._

"What do you mean she's yours?" asked Daniel.

"I mean that she belongs to me," said the teen, "she's my precious angel!"

"Go away Kano-san!" said Kurumu, "You're just a slimy pervert!"

"You can't deny me," said the teen, "I will have you."

"Yeah well you'll have to go through us," said Dan as he moved between them.

" _I don't think she want's to be anywhere near you anyway,_ " said Alex from W's left side, " _besides, how are you going to stop us?_ "

"Heh heh," chuckled Kano as he pulled something out of his pocket, "I have this."

W stepped back in shock, for in Kano's hand was a device that resembled a Flash Drive with a ribcage design. It was a Gaia Memory, but it looked different from the ones Daniel and Alex used. It looked darker and more sinister.

"It can't be," said Daniel.

" _What is that doing here?!_ " yelled Alex.

"What is that device?" asked Moka, "It resembles the ones you use to transform."

"I'll show you my power!" yelled Kano as he pressed a button on the memory.

 **[Cockroach!]**

Kano pulled up his sleeve to reveal a circuit-like pattern on his arm that he pressed the end of the Memory to, causing it to sink into his body. Kano's body then began to morph into a monstrous shape until it resembled a humanoid mutant cockroach.

" **Hahaha!** " laughed the transformed Kano, " **Such power! I'll beat all of you down and take Kurumu for my own! Maybe I'll take the vampire too.** "

"Hmph," said Moka, "just because you look different doesn't mean you're stronger than me. Know your place!"

Moka aimed a powerful kick at Kano, but the transformed Yokai quickly dodged out of the way. Moka kicked at him again, but was met with the same result.

" **Hahaha!** " laughed Kano, " **You can't even touch me, Vampire!** "

 **[Arm Fang!]**

"Don't forget about us!" yelled Daniel as he slashed Kano with a blade that protruded from his wrist, causing him to stagger back.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" yelled Moka as she used Kano's distraction to slam a kick into his chest that sent him flying back.

The transformed Yokai was sent flying through several trees before skidding to a stop. As he sat up and shook the stars from his vision, a shadow was cast over him causing him to look up. Looking up the Kano's eyes widened as he saw Moka rapidly descending on him with her leg ready to deliver a powerful axe-kick.

The kick smashed the monster into the ground, causing a small crater to be punched into the earth while a shockwave flattened several trees. Getting up off the monster, Moka flipped her hair out of her face and began to walk away, but stopped when she heard laughter from the crater she had made.

" **Heh heh heh,** " laughed Kano weakly as he pulled himself out of the crater, " **you cant crush a Cockroach!** "

"Impossible," said Moka, "how were you able to survive that?"

" **Don't underestimate my power!** " laughed Kano as he rushed at Moka, dodging a kick from the Vampire to land a powerful punch into her chest.

The kick caused Moka to stagger back, and the monster continued his assault. The Vampire was unable to keep up with the transformed Yokai's speed.

" **You won't beat me!** " yelled Kano as he shot forward.

 **[Shoulder Fang!]**

"You shouldn't get distracted!" said Daniel as he attacked with a blade he pulled from his shoulder.

" _You're fighting us!_ " yelled Alex as Daniel slashed at Kano, forcing him to jump back.

"This is my fight!" yelled Moka, "Do not interfere!"

" _You're strong Akashiya,_ " said Alex, " _but you don't have the power to beat a Dopant._ "

"I'm an S-Ranked Vampire," said Moka, "I can beat a mere Cockroach. And what is a Dopant?"

"Long story," said Daniel, "but you'll need our help now."

" **Die!** " yelled Kano as he spat a glob of slime at them.

W pushed Moka out of the way and attacked with his blade again, forcing Kano back.

" _We should finish this,_ " said Alex.

"Sounds like a plan," said Daniel as he pressed the lever on the Fang Memory three times.

 **[Fang Maximum Drive!]**

A fang-like blade emerged from W's white ankle and energy began to charge up in it, causing it to glow with a blue light. The two in one rider then jumped at Kano, spinning through the air as he delivered a slashing kick to his body while the energy formed a large version of the Fang Memory's head that bit down on the Yokai.

" ** _Savage Breaker!_** " yelled Daniel as his kick slashed through Kano, causing a large explosion.

The attack caused the Gaia Memory to be ejected from Kano's body and as the boy reached for it, it shattered into pieces. Due to the despair and pain from the attacks, Kano slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"That's that," said Daniel as he got up and deactivated the Double Driver, causing him to transform back to his human form, "Are you alright, Kurono-san?"

Kurumu blushed slightly as the human walked up to her, "How did you do that? How did he do that?"

"It's complicated," said Daniel.

"I swear that is your catch phrase," muttered Moka.

"Let's get back to Tsukune and the others," said Daniel, "we'll explain more there."

xXsceneXx

"So you two are humans?" asked Kurumu as she looked between Alex and Daniel.

Daniel nodded, "That's right."

"But how were you able to resist her Allure?" asked Moka, her Rosario having been placed back on her neck.

Daniel glanced at Alex and sighed, "Among humans, there are some that have a natural defense against mental attacks. I happen to be one of those rare people."

"So why did you save me then?" asked Kurumu.

"Because you needed someone to show you the right path," said Daniel with a shrug, "and because you're not a bad person really."

This caused the girl to blush. The moment was broken when Tsukune decided to voice something that was on their minds.

"Um, Drake-san, Feldman-san," said Tsukune, "what happened to that student? It looked like he had a Gaia Memory like yours."

"Yeah," said Alex, "that was a Gaia Memory, but not like ours. The ones we use to become W are purified so the corrupting darkness within them is removed. The Driver we use also helps keep us sane by filtering out the remaining energies, allowing us to only use them when using a Maximum Drive."

"The student used an unpurified Gaia Memory and was transformed into a Dopant," said Daniel, "in short, it made him into a monster filled with power. The only way to stop a Dopant is to hit it with a powerful Maximum Drive that causes the Memory to shatter."

"Then you saved me, Daniel-kun," said Kurumu, "I've decided. I've found my Destined One. It's you!"

Kurumu happily glomped Daniel, causing Alex to chuckle at his partner. The two of them were making some good friends in this school, but Alex knew the Gaia Memory had to come from somewhere, and that somewhere was involved with the Foundation that made them what they are today.

 **Yeah, Alex has the same mental defense Terui has. I figured it would help. See you all next time.**


	5. Club Hunting

**Rosario+W**

 **Thanks for all of you that favorited and followed my work so far. Here's part one of the next installment of this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After the Dopant attack, a change happened in the group dynamic of W's two halves. To put it simply, a new factor was added to their equation. And that factor was Kurumu.

"Yahoo," said the blunette as she glomped Daniel as he and Alex were walking from the dorms, "I missed you Darling."

"We saw each other yesterday," Daniel pointed out as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"Mou," pouted Kurumu, "that was so long ago. But anyways, I made some cookies for you."

Alex chuckled as Kurumu held out a basket filled with heart shaped chocolate cookies. Ever since she had declared his partner to be her Destined One, she had been showering him with affection that Daniel had been slowly returning. Of course it helped that Daniel had a bit of a sweet tooth and Kurumu was one hell of a pastry chef.

"These are great," said Daniel as he took a bite out of one of the sweets, "your recipe keeps getting better."

"I added a bit more cinnamon this time," said Kurumu, "and a bit of nutmeg."

"Alright you two lovebirds," chuckled Alex, though he had a strange feeling in his chest, "let's go meet up with the others before we're late for class."

Kurumu nodded and the three of them continued on their way, meeting up with Moka and Tsukune before heading to homeroom.

xXsceneXx

"Ok class," said Nekonome-sensei after the day's lesson's were finished, "since all students are required to join a club here at Yokai Academy, the various cubs will be having a sort of open house so you can better choose one. Also, please consider the Newspaper Club, because I'm the advisor-nya."

As the students filed out of the classroom and headed onto the campus courtyard, they could see several stalls set up advertising their clubs and activities.

"Daniel-kun," said Kurumu as she ran up and hugged her Destined One's arm, "we should join the Cooking Club together."

"That does sound interesting," said Daniel, "let's go check it out."

The blunette led her crush off to where the Cooking Club had their stand, leaving the Moka, Tsukune and Alex standing alone. Alex chuckled as he watched the other half of W leave and turned to the others.

"So," said the white haired teen, "any thoughts on what club you want to join?"

"I'm not sure," said Moka, "but I'm sure we'll find one, right Tsukune?"

"Right," said Tsukune with a smile, "what about you, Alex-san?"

Alex chuckled and looked off down the rows of stalls, "I'm thinking of looking into the Karate Club. It would be a good way to keep in shape. I'll see you guys later."

With that, Alex headed off as well. Tsukune and Moka thought for a bit before heading off themselves.

xXsceneXx

Daniel and Kurumu looked around at the cooking club's display, with several students handing out samples of their treats. Daniel noticed the male members leering at Kurumu as she hugged his arm, but chose to ignore it as he observed the club's cooking equipment.

"Welcome," said one student dressed in a full on chef's costume, "are you looking to join our elite ranks?"

"I'd like to see what the club is about," said Daniel with Kurumu nodding in agreement.

"Well then," said the teen, "show us your passion in the kitchen! Show us you can cook at our level and we'll let you join. Of course, your beautiful friend is accepted hands down."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at the comment but shrugged, "Cooking for me is more of a hobby actually."

"I get it," said one of the other club members, "you can't cook that well, so you don't want to face the challenge."

This made Daniel freeze and he turned to face the student with a flickering ember in his eyes, "That sounds like a challenge? Are you implying I'm not a good chef?"

"I'm not _implying_ anything," smirked the student, "I'm the number two chef in our club, right below our Captain, and I think you can't cook."

Daniel smirked and gently pried Kurumu off his arm before taking off his uniform blazer, "Well, I can't just take that lying down. Why don't we have an exhibition match to settle this?"

"That suits me just fine," said the student as he whipped out a chef's knife, "the audience will be our judges."

"I guess I can't stop either of you," said the captain, "clear out guys! We've got a duel!"

Two kitchenettes were quickly cleared and arranged for the two combatants and tools were provided.

"The theme is Dessert!" said the Captain, "HAJIME!"

The club member quickly drew his knife and sliced through several bars of cooking chocolate, rending them to shreds in seconds before catching the pieces in a bowl that he quickly placed over a pot of boiling water to melt. He then mixed flour and sugar in another bowl along with other ingredients as he prepared to make an elaborate chocolate soufflé tart. Glancing back at Daniel, he smirked as he saw the teen mixing cream and butter in a bowl.

' _He's probably making some cake, thinking it will compete with my masterpiece._ '

Soon the chefs were done and they presented their dishes to the students. To everyone's shock though, the student's watching paid little heed to the tart made by the club member and instead devoured the rich, moist butter cake with fresh cream and mint that Daniel had made.

"This is amazing," said the captain as he tried a bite, "please join our club. With your help, we'll take the competitive circuit by storm."

"Nah," said Daniel, causing the members to facefault.

"Why not?" asked the captain.

"I told you," said Daniel as he took his blazer back from Kurumu and the two of them walked off hand in hand, "cooking's just a hobby for me."

And with that, the two of them headed off to meet up with the others.

xXsceneXx

While this was going on, Alex had located the Karate Club's stall. It was filled with muscular students wearing Gis, showing their strength by punching through stone plates. One of the teens noticed Alex and smirked.

"Sorry, but this club's looking for people with real muscle, not some skinny shrimp like you," said the teen.

"I may not be as strong as you," said Alex, "but I can still hold my own."

"HA!" laughed another club member, "I bet you couldn't even punch through one tile!"

"Probably not," said Alex, "but I can still fight."

"That sounds interesting," said a grey haired teen wearing a Gi, "I'd like to see what you can do."

"Sounds like fun," said Alex, "may I have your name?"

"Miyamoto Haji," said the grey haired teen, "care to spar with Daisuke here?" He asked as he motioned to the student who had mocked him.

"Sure," said Alex with a smile.

"I'll pound you into the ground," said the now named Daisuke.

The two students got into positions on the mat that was set up for the club and took their stances. When Haji gave a signal, Daisuke threw a powerful punch at Alex that would have shattered the bones in his body, but the human teen pivoted and grabbed Daisuke's arm, using the teen's momentum to perform a throw that sent the larger student flying into the mat. There was a stunned silence before Haji spoke up.

"That was…impressive," said the captain.

"I'm not as strong as most people," said Alex, "so I learned to use what I have."

"Well," said Haji, "that was good, but this is more of a Karate themed club. I think the Judo club would work better for you."

"It's alright," said Alex, "thanks for the match though."

xXsceneXx

Alex, Kurumu and Daniel met up with Tsukune and Moka near the end of the day and saw they looked a bit troubled.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"We had some trouble finding a club," said Tsukune, not wanting to mention an incident regarding some mermaids and the Swimming Club, "what about you two?"

"Same," said Alex and Daniel while Kurumu chuckled.

"Oh," said Nekonome as she saw the group, "you five haven't found a club yet? Then come join the Newspaper Club."

"Newspaper, huh?" mused Alex.

"You do like to write," said Daniel.

"It could be fun," said Moka.

"Right," said Tsukune, "we're in."

 **Next time: a wolf and riders clash.**


	6. Wolf Under the Moon

**Rosario+W**

 **Ok, sorry for not posting these chapters back to back, but it's for the best, as I've had time to think over my ideas for the plot and for this chapter. To answer one review, Tsukune won't become Accel because I already have someone in mind for that role. HOWEVER, that doesn't mean he won't become a Rider. I have a Gaia Memory planned for him, but he won't get it till after the Public Safety Committee arc.**

 **I also plan to give Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari Gaia Memories, but not Rider Forms, just to help them get stronger.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Last time on Rosario+W: During a rare calm moment in their school life, Alex and Daniel decided to check out the different clubs at Yokai Academy, looking to find one that would be a good fit for them. While Daniel and Kurumu checked out the school's cooking club, Alex had a match with some members of the Karate club. Though both halves of W earned the respect of the clubs, the two teens returned to find that they and their friends had had no real luck finding a good club. Luckily their homeroom sensei had an opening in the club she managed and all turned out well. However, a dark shadow looms over the horizon and haunts the academy upon the full moon._

 _Now, count up your sins. It's time to ride._

Nekonome led the group to an empty classroom that her club used as a meeting place. She seemed rather chipper that she had actually found some students to join the Newspaper Club, making the teens wonder why nobody else had stepped up to join in the first place.

"This is the place-Nya," said Nekonome with a smile, two tufts of hair twitching like ears in happiness.

"Who else is in this club?" asked Tsukune.

"Aside from you," said Nekonome as she put a finger to her chin in thought, "one person."

The group face-faulted at that information, but the cat-like teacher paid it no mind.

"Well anyway," she said cheerily, "I need to go to a faculty meeting, but your senpai in the club will be by shortly."

Before the group could protest, their sensei skipped out of the room, leaving them alone. The five teens glanced at each other before taking a look around the room. Suddenly though, the door opened and a handsome Third-Year student walked into the room with two bouquets of red roses.

"Sorry I'm late," said the teen, "I'm your senpai, here in the club. My name is Ginei Morioka, but please call me Gin."

The teen brushed past the three boys and offered the bouquets to Kurumu and Moka, "Red roses are fitting for such beautiful ladies."

The girls took the flowers and blushed before heading back to their respective crushes, an action that caused Gin's eyes to narrow slightly, but not slightly enough for it to escape Alex's attention.

"Well," said Gin, "how about we put up our advertisement posters on the back wall?"

xXsceneXx

As Alex watched Gin direct Moka and Kurumu to stand on two chairs while they put the posters above the blackboard on the wall, he thought about their new senpai's behavior and noticed that several things didn't feel right about him. Gin only gave flowers to the girls and seemed annoyed when they returned to their respective boyfriend. Something about him made Alex dislike him, but he was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a question from Moka.

"Gin-senpai," asked Moka, "is this high enough?"

Alex glanced up and noticed that Gin was sitting on the ground while Moka and Kurumu were putting up the posters. Following his gaze, Alex realized his intentions and scowled before walking over to Daniel and whispering in his partner's ear. Nodding, the other teen cleared his throat, causing Moka and Kurumu to stop as he walked over.

"You two rest," said Daniel, "let Tsukune and I do this for you. After all, it looks bad if we're just sitting around while you do the work."

"How gentlemanly, Darling," said Kurumu as she hopped down and handed the poster to Daniel.

"It's no problem," said Daniel, "right Tsukune?"

"Right," said Tsukune as he took the poster from Moka and the two teens took the girl's places on the chairs, "so how high, senpai?"

Alex watched as Gin's face morphed into a frown for a brief second before he smiled again and began directing Tsukune and Daniel to put the posters up. Excusing himself from the group, he headed outside for a bit and pulled out a strange looking camera with a Gaia Memory slot and a blue Gaia Memory. Alex pressed the button on the Memory before inserting it into the camera.

 **[Bat!]**

The camera morphed into a robot bat that landed in his palm and Alex held it to his face as he whispered to it, "Keep an eye on Gin. I don't trust him."

The robot chirped twice before flying off, leaving Alex to head back to the group. When he got back, he put on a smile and turned toward Gin.

"Sorry about that, senpai," he said, "so what do we do here in the Newspaper club?"

"Well," said Gin as he clapped his hands, "we go around looking for stories and when we find good ones, we publish them in our paper and share them with the school."

"What positions will we have?" asked Daniel, "Or are we all going to be reporters here? I mean newspapers in the human world have reporters, photographers, and editors, among other things."

"That's a good point," said Gin, "well, I'm the lead photographer here, and Shizuka-sensei is our editor, but I guess you all can take the positions you feel most suited for."

"Sounds fair enough," said Moka, "so what's the first order of business?"

"We have to find a good story," said Gin, "so lets get out there and start looking."

"Right!" said the club.

xXsceneXx

During an evening later that week, Alex was walking through the school with some notes on a potential article he was prepping. It was about a mysterious shadow that was streaking through the night and terrorizing the female populace. He was trying to investigate the incidents, though there wasn't much to work on, when Daniel came running up. Strangely enough, he also had a red mark on his cheek that resembled a handprint.

"What happened with you?" asked Alex.

"That perverted senpai," growled Daniel, "he set up Tsukune and I, making us look like perverts and peeping toms!"

"So who slapped you?" asked Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"Kurumu," muttered Daniel, "Morioka set it all up perfectly."

"I knew there was something about him," said Alex, "but I've had Bat tailing him, so we should have ample evidence to nail him to the wall. On the bright side, I now have info on a scoop I was working on involving the mysterious shadow that terrorizes women."

"Well then," said Daniel, "maybe we should find our senpai and teach him a lesson?"

"Maybe we should," said Alex as he pulled out his Driver and smiled.

xXsceneXx

That night, Moka was waiting on the roof of the school as the moon began to rise from below the horizon. She had received a letter from Tsukune telling her that he would explain why he was caught peeping on the girls locker room, and because of that, she came here and was waiting for him to arrive. Suddenly, she heard the door open behind her and turned to see Gin walking out onto the roof.

"Morioka-senpai?" said Moka, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Moka-chan," said Gin, "but Aono-kun won't be able to make it, so you'll have to make do with me."

"I don't understand," said Moka.

"You shouldn't hang around someone like Aono-kun," said Gin, "you deserve someone strong who won't be such a perv."

"Not a perv, huh?" said Alex as he and Tsukune walked onto the rooftop, "Funny, 'cause I thought it was you who set him up?"

"Did he tell you that?" asked Gin in an amused voice, "Well, he would say anything to save his reputation."

"Actually," said Alex with a smirk, "I have proof."

Gin paled as the Bat Camera flew to Alex's hand and ejected its Gaia Memory, turning back to camera mode. Hitting a few buttons he showed Gin the pictures it had taken of him setting Tsukune up and sneaking around the school, stealing the panties from the female student body.

"I guess I'm a pretty good reporter," smirked Alex.

"Well," said Gin, "if I take that camera, then I won't have to worry!"

Anticipating an attack, Alex re-inserted the Bat Memory and threw the camera away as it transformed, allowing it to fly off just as Gin slammed into him in a blur.

"Tsukune," said Alex, "get Akashiya's Rosario off. I'll deal with this creep till then."

"'Deal with me' you say?" laughed Gin, "I'll teach you to underestimate me."

Gin's body began to shift and he changed into a form that made Alex step back a bit. It seemed by his lupine features, that their senpai's true monster form was that of a Werewolf.

" **I'll have to rough you up a bit,** " said Gin, " **so sorry about this.** "

"Looks like we'll need our trump card," said Alex as he pulled out the Joker Memory and pulled up his shirt to reveal the Driver on his belt.

xXsceneXx

Standing up in their shared dorm, Daniel held up the Cyclone memory, "Ready. Please don't do anything weird while I'm out, Kurumu-chan."

Said girl pouted where she sat next to Daniel, "You'd think I'd do that? Fine, I'll behave."

Daniel nodded and pressed the button on his Memory.

 **[Cyclone!]**

xXsceneXx

Alex watched as the green Memory materialized in his belt and pressed it down before pressing the button on the Memory in his hand.

 **[Joker!]**

Inserting the Memory into the Driver, he pushed the slots into their active state before facing Gin.

 **[Cyclone Joker!]**

W's armor materialized in a twister of energy and the Kamen Rider faced the werewolf in a martial arts stance.

" **So this is your true form, Drake-san,** " said Gin.

"You could say that," said Alex, "and with it, I…no, we, are gonna kick your ass."

Alex rushed forward, aiming a powerful kick at Gin's body, but the Werewolf twisted out of the way in a blur of speed.

" **Nice try,** " laughed Gin before he felt a surge of Yokai aura and turned to see Moka transforming into her full Vampire form, " **So Moka-chan wants to join in? Won't be enough.** "

"You seem to think that you can stand up to me, Werewolf," smirked Moka, "I'll be sure to teach you your place."

Gin laughed, " **You may have power but you can't match a Werewolf's speed. So, how can you hit what you can't catch?** "

Gin blurred around the rooftop with his superior speed, knocking W and Moka to the ground as he ran. As the two of them got up, they were knocked down again and again by the speedy Monster.

" **You won't catch me,** " said Gin, " **not with the power the moon grants my kind.** "

" _The moon, huh?_ " said Daniel's voice, " _Maybe it's time to switch things up?_ "

"Maybe so," said Alex as he removed the Memories in his belt and pulled out two more Gaia Memories, one blue and another yellow, "Let's show him the moon."

 **[Luna!]**

 **[Trigger!]**

Alex pressed the buttons on the Memories before inserting them into his Driver and moving the slots into active mode.

 **[Luna Trigger!]**

The Kamen Rider was surrounded by another whirlwind and a new suit formed. This one was Blue and Yellow in place of Black and Green and it lacked the scarf, instead having a blue gun in his hand that was emblazoned with a gold W.

" **Luna? What are you a shapeshifter or something?** " said Gin, " **You want to beat a Werewolf with the moon? Your gun won't work if you can't hit me.** "

"We'll see about that," said Alex.

" _We picked this form especially for you,_ " said Daniel's voice, " _let us show you._ "

W raised the gun in his hand and fired off several yellow shots from the weapon the streaked through the air in random patterns toward Gin. The Werewolf blurred around the ceiling to dodge the shots, but they surprised hum by twisting in their paths to intercept the Monster, knocking him to the ground.

" **The heck?!** " exclaimed Gin.

"Surprised?" asked Alex, "But you should pay more attention to Akashiya over there."

" **Wha…** " was all Gin got out before he was sent flying across the roof by a powerful kick, courtesy of an enraged Moka.

"I dislike being ignored," said the proud vampire.

"Well then," said Alex.

" _Shall we finish him together, Akashiya-san?_ " finished Daniel.

"That would be agreeable," said Moka.

W pulled the blue Memory from his belt and inserted it into the back of the gun, moving a part that pointed in an angle to be parallel to the barrel, forming an extension to the gun.

 **[Trigger Maximum Drive!]**

" _ **Fantasia Gatling!**_ " yelled Alex as he fired of a large spread of yellow shots that homed in on Gin despite the Wolf's best attempts to dodge and sent him flying into the air.

Leaping after him, Moka drew her leg back for a powerful kick and faced the wolf.

" **Well shit,** " swore Gin.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" yelled Moka as she kicked the airborne monster so hard he was sent flying off until he was but a twinkle in the sky.

Landing, Moka walked over to the Kamen Rider and looked over his new form, "So, you have more tricks than just those two forms? I assume this one is primarily a long range combat one?"

" _Pretty much,_ " said Daniel's voice, " _but seriously Alex, 'Fantasia Gatling?' That's what you want to call that move?_ "

"Oi!" said Alex, "It's a great name!"

" _Yeah, for a kid's superhero show,_ " retorted Daniel.

"My body, my name," said Alex.

" _Oh come on!_ " protested Daniel, " _That means I only name one move!_ "

"Not my fault," said Alex, "blame the Foundation."

As the two halves of W bickered, Moka walked over to Tsukune and snapped her Rosario back on with a smirk. These two sure were interesting.


	7. Lizards and Witches

**Rosario+W**

 **Ok, I'm back for a new chapter, and things are going to get real! I hope that all of you like this chapter.**

 **A few notes: Yukari is going to be OOC in this fanfic for a few reasons. 1, I don't think I can accurately portray her perverted nature, and 2, since Kurumu isn't competing with her for Tsukune's affection, she won't act the same way to her as in canon. Also he group dynamic in general will be different because of that.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was early one brisk morning that the students of Yokai Academy gathered in the front of the school to see the posted Academic standings for the school. Everyone wanted to see where they had placed among their peers. Among those students were the members of the Newspaper club.

"Congratulations on ranking 13th, Akashiya-san," said Daniel as he looked at the board.

"Looks like I have to work a bit harder," said Tsukune as he saw his score of 128th.

"Don't worry," said Moka, "I'd be happy to help, Tsukune-kun."

"Darling, could you tutor me too?" Kurumu asked Daniel as she looked at her 299th score.

"I'll try," laughed Daniel.

"HA!" laughed Alex, "I'm sure he'll be able to help, after all, he did rank 2nd in the school."

"27th isn't that bad either, Alex," said Daniel as he pointed to Alex's spot on the board.

"Well let's all work as hard as we can," said Tsukune, before stopping when he saw something happening, "what's going on over there?"

Several bulky students were gathered around a younger girl holding a heart tipped wand and wearing a witch's hat.

"Looks like little miss Witch got the top spot," sneered one teen.

"Yeah," smirked the other, "you reeealy worked hard for that."

"Leave me alone," said the girl, whose name was Yukari Sendo.

"What?" asked a third student, "Is little miss Witch too good to talk to us?"

"Shut up!" muttered Yukari.

"Leave her alone," said Moka as the group walked up, "stop picking on her."

"Tch," said the lead student as he walked up to Alex and gave him a shove, "what are you gonna do about it?"

Alex's eyes narrowed.

xXsceneXx

"Are you ok?" Moka asked Yukari as Alex dusted his hands off and turned away from the beaten human forms of the students that were bullying the young girl.

"Yeah," said Yukari softly.

"Sorry," said Alex as he put his blazer back on, "I have a bad temper and a short fuse regarding certain things."

"Why were those kids picking on her?" asked Daniel, "She didn't do anything wrong, right?"

Suddenly, Yukari ran off sniffling, causing the group to turn toward Daniel.

"What did I say?" he asked confusedly.

Kurumu sighed, "It's because she's a Witch."

"What's wrong with being a Witch?" asked Alex, "I mean, she doesn't perform demonic rituals to use her magic, right?"

"It's not what a Witch _does_ ," said Moka, "it's what a Witch _is_. Witches are boundary beings, and because they're so close to being human, they're looked down upon in the monster world."

"That's terrible," said Tsukune, "no wonder she seemed so sad."

"Maybe she needs a friend?" said Daniel, "I mean we all had issues in this group, but we pulled through by sticking together."

"As usual, your insight never ceases to amaze," chuckled Alex, "that's why you're usually W's brains."

"Does that mean I can name the next finisher?" asked Daniel with a smirk.

"Not on your life."

xXsceneXx

As the three students picked themselves off of the ground, they groaned from the pain they were feeling from Alex's beating.

"Damn that guy!" growled one student, "Who does he think he is?"

"Him and his friends," grumbled another student, "why would they stand up for that Witch?"

"We should teach them a lesson," smirked the third student.

"Hold on," said the first one, "I've heard that there are some powerful guys in that club. There are rumors that one of the members is a Vampire and another fought off a Werewolf during a full moon."

"That can't be true," said the third student.

"I don't know," said the second student, "what if it's true? That guy cleaned our clocks in his human forms."

"If its power you want," said a smooth voice, "I can provide that for you."

The three students spun around to see a man walking up wearing a white business suit, carrying a metal briefcase.

"Who are you?" asked the first student suspiciously.

"Who am I?" asked the man, "I'm merely a messenger of change, here to offer you three power that can push your strength to new levels."

"What's the catch?" asked the second student.

"No catch," said the man as he put his briefcase down and opened it up, "just do what you want. Now, I think these three will suit you boys."

The man pulled out three USB-like devices and handed them to the students with a strange smirk. These three seemed like they would provide good data on the effects of Memories on Yokai.

xXsceneXx

Eventually, the Newspaper club managed to track down the young Witch, finding her hiding in an empty classroom alone.

"Yukari-chan," said Moka, "are you here?"

"What do you want?" asked Yukari, "Are you here to make fun of me too?"

"Of course not," said Tsukune, "we wanted to make sure you were feeling ok."

"What does it matter to you?" asked Yukari.

"It matters because we're worried about you," said Daniel.

"Why would you be worried?" asked Yukari, "Don't you hate Witches?"

"Well I've never met one before, but if they don't hate humans, then I don't think I'd hate a Witch," said Alex, causing everyone to shoot him a look, "What? She can probably sympathize more than anyone."

"Wait," said Yukari, "you're human?"

"Yup," nodded Alex, "Daniel, Tsukune, and I are here due to complicated circumstances, but we're human."

"And the rest of us don't hate you either," said Kurumu.

"If you want," said Moka, "we'd be happy to be your friends."

Yukari sniffed and gave Moka a hug as she let out her feelings and tears. The pink haired vampire gently returned the hug with a smile on her face, patiently waiting for her to finish, knowing she had a lot of pent up emotions.

Suddenly, the door to the room was kicked off its hinges and the three students from earlier walked in with smirks on their faces.

"What do you three want?" sighed Alex as he got up and cracked his knuckles, "You want another beat down?"

"You seem pretty confident," sneered the lead student, "but we'll show you our strength."

The three students then shed their human forms (pun fully intended) transforming into three hulking Lizardmen, complete with sharp fangs and claws.

They were promptly sent flying through the outer wall by a kick from Moka, who's Rosario had been quickly removed by Tsukune once the students had transformed.

"You three thought you could match my strength with numbers?" scoffed Inner Moka, "Know your place."

" **Damnit,** " growled one teen, " **it's that Vampire.** "

" **Don't get intimidated,** " said the first one, " **don't forget, we have these!** "

The three teens pulled out three familiar USB-like devices, causing the Vampire's eyes to widen, "Those are…"

" **Heh,** " said the first teen, " **with these, you won't beat us, Vampire!** "

The three students pressed the buttons on the Gaia Memories and inserted them in the Live Connectors on their bodies.

 **[Triceratops!]**

 **[T-Rex!]**

 **[Magma!]**

The three students underwent another transformation, one becoming a humanoid Triceratops themed monster, one becoming a T-Rex head with arms and legs, and a third becoming a creature made of semi-cooled magma.

" **Still want to show us 'our place?'** "

 **To be continued…**


	8. Triple Dopant Trouble

**Rosario+W**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, however short it was, cause now there's a triple Dopant battle! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Last time on Rosario+W: After finding out their scholastic rankings, the Newspaper Club thwarted a bullying attempt on a young Witch by the name of Yukari Sendo. After she left, Kurumu and Moka filled the three humans in on the view of 'Boundary Beings' in the Yokai world, but undaunted, Daniel decided that the Witch needed a friend, causing the group to track her down and befriend her. Unfortunately the peace didn't last, and the three bullies from earlier appeared, having been given Gaia Memories by a mysterious source. Who is this new player and will our heroes be able to fight off these three Dopants?_

 _Now, count up your sins. It's time to ride._

Inner Moka clicked her teeth in irritation as she three Dopants faced her. The last one she fought danced circles around her and she needed help from that Kamen Rider to beat it, but Moka was a Vampire, an S Class monster, she wouldn't step aside and ask for help every time she faced one of these creatures.

"Just because you have Gaia Memories, doesn't mean you can stand at my level," said Inner Moka as she got into a fighting stance, "I'll show you three your place."

The Magma Dopant chuckled and hurled fireballs at the Vampire that forced her on the defensive, singing her uniform in the process.

" **What's wrong, Vampire?** " sneered the Magma Dopant, " **Am I too hot to handle?** "

The T-Rex Dopant took that opportunity to try and take a chunk out of Moka with its fangs, forcing the young Vampire to counter with a powerful kick that sent the Dopant tumbling away, but before she could rest, a sphere of energy slammed into her back, causing a small explosion that knocked her to the ground.

" **What's the matter?** " laughed the Triceratops Dopant, " **What happened to all your talk, Vampire?** "

Moka grit her teeth as she pulled herself to her feet, her uniform now torn and dirty from the attacks. The power those Gaia Memories gave these students made them strong enough to give her some trouble. Though her pride would never allow her to admit it out loud, she would need some help if she wanted to win here.

As the Dopants closed in on her, she scowled and tried to plan her next move.

xXsceneXx

As the others watched the fight from the hole in the building, they couldn't help but worry as the three Yokai Dopants used their new powers to overpower Moka.

"This isn't good," said Alex, "she won't be able to beat them on her own."

Daniel nodded, "Then we'd better help. Kurumu-chan, can you watch my body?"

"Of course, Daniel-kun," said Kurumu.

"And don't do anything to it while I'm away," he added.

"Awww."

Yukari looked at the three of them confused, "What can the two of you do, you're only humans, and what do you mean by 'watch my body?'"

"You'll see," said Alex as he pulled out the Double Driver and placed it on his waist, "ready partner?"

Once the other Driver materialized on Daniel's waist, he pulled out his Cyclone Memory and pressed the button, "Ready."

 **[Cyclone!]**

"Then let's get to it," said Alex as he pressed the button on his Gaia Memory, "but we might need a bit of power here too."

 **[Trigger!]**

Daniel slotted the Gaia Memory into the slot on his Driver, causing the green Memory to transport to the corresponding slot on Alex's Driver. The other half of W pushed the Memory into place and inserted the Metal Memory into the Driver as well, before angling the slots to form a W.

 **[Cyclone Trigger!]**

Wind whipped around Alex's body as W's armor formed, while Daniel's body fell unconscious and was caught by Kurumu. Yukari watched all this with wide eyes. She had never seen anything like the transformation that just occurred.

"Who…what are you two?" she asked.

"What are we?" asked Alex, "We're the two in one Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider W."

With that, W jumped through the hole in the wall and went to go and help Moka, leaving the others alone.

xXsceneXx

As Moka pulled herself to her feet again, she reluctantly admitted that she might not win this fight. Not only were the odds three to one, but these three students had received massive increases in power from the Gaia Memories they used and were easily overpowering her with their attacks.

" **Checkmate Vampire,** " laughed the Triceratops Dopant as it formed an energy sphere.

Suddenly a green blast slammed into the Dopant, knocking it to the ground. Two more blasts followed, temporarily disabling the Magma and T-Rex Dopants as well. Taking advantage of this momentary reprieve, Moka jumped back and turned to see W walking up, twirling and holstering the Trigger Magnum gun like a western six-shooter.

"Need some help, Akashiya?" asked Alex.

"Hmph," smirked Moka, "you're late."

" _Sorry,_ " said Daniel, " _got lost on the road of life._ "

"Now," said Alex, "on to business."

The three Dopants picked themselves up and glared at the new arrival.

" **Who are you supposed to be?** " asked the Magma Dopant.

"I'm the guy who going to kick your asses again," said Alex as he drew the Trigger Magnum.

" **You're the one from earlier,** " growled the T-Rex Dopant, " **so this is your true form?** "

" _You could say that,_ " said Daniel from his half of W.

" **Wait,** " said the Triceratops Dopant, " **that's that other guy's voice. What are you two, some combining monster?** "

"You could call it that," said Alex as he removed the Trigger Memory and pulled out the Metal Memory, "but now, it's out turn."

 **[Metal!]**

Alex placed the Metal Memory into the vacant slot and angled the Driver again, causing his form to change again.

 **[Cyclone Metal!]**

Alex grabbed the Metal Shaft on his back and swung off and into a fighting stance as he faced down the three Dopants.

"Shall we dance?" asked Alex as he smirked behind his helmet.

 **(Play: Cyclone Effect by Labor Day)**

The three Dopants rushed at the Kamen Rider, but Alex flipped back to dodge their attacks, before swinging his staff into the gut of the Magma Dopant, sending it sprawling to the ground. He followed through by dodging a blast from the Triceratops Dopant and delivering a solid kick to the T-Rex Dopant as it snuck up behind him.

" **Take this!** " yelled the Magma Dopant as it hurled fireballs at W.

Alex just chuckled and jumped into the air, twisting out of the way, while simultaneously removing the Metal Memory from his Driver and slotting it into a slot on the Metal Shaft.

 **[Metal Maximum Drive!]**

Green wind whipped around the ends of the staff as Alex spun it over his head before slamming it against the Magma Dopant again and again as he spun.

" _Iron Twister!_ " yelled Alex as he finished the attack and the Dopant exploded.

" **Damn you!** " growled the Triceratops Dopant as it rushed angrily at the Kamen Rider, aiming to physically beat him into paste.

"Heh," smirked Alex, "I'll decide your fate."

He replaced the Metal Memory with the Joker Memory.

 **[Cyclone Joker!]**

Back in his standard form, Alex parried a punch from the Dopant with an outward block before slamming his other fist into the monster's face, causing it to stagger back. When it cleared the stars from its vision, it saw that the Kamen Rider was in a fighting stance with his body angled so only the left side pointed toward him, with his right hand blocking face and his left held lower in a ready position. He had also lowered his center of gravity and was bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet as he faced the Dopant.

With a roar, the Triceratops Dopant charged forward, but was met with a left backhand to the face and a lightning fast flip kick from W's left leg that slammed into his head. A jumping roundhouse to his gut and two punches to his ribs that caused the Dopant to stagger back and drop to one knee in pain quickly followed this.

"The finale!" said Alex as he pulled out the Joker Memory and slotted into a slot on his hip.

 **[Joker Maximum Drive!]**

W was lifted off the ground by a green wind that brought him up above the Dopants.

" _Vortex Kick!_ " yelled Alex as the wind ceased and he delivered a dropkick onto the Triceratops Dopant, his two halves splitting on the way down to strike separately.

The Triceratops Dopant roared as an explosion too engulfed it, destroying the Dopant's Gaia Memory.

" **Damn you!** " yelled the T-Rex Dopant, " **Try and stop this!** "

The Dopant let out a roar and debris and pieces of stone and wood flew toward it, eventually packing together to form a full sized T-Rex body, with the Dopant body forming the head and maw.

" _Well,_ " said Daniel, " _that doesn't look good._ "

"No kidding?" said Alex before he was forced to jump back to avoid getting grabbed by the Dopant's jaws, "What was your first clue?"

The new size and power the Dopant made things quite difficult for the Kamen Rider. He couldn't get close enough to use a Maximum Drive, and if he tried to back off, the Dopant quickly closed the gap and attacked.

"I think we're in trouble," grumbled Alex.

" _No kidding? What was your first clue?_ " deadpanned Daniel, as he mimicked his partner's earlier statement.

" **This is the end!** " roared the T-Rex Dopant as it moved in to bite down on W.

Suddenly, the Dopant was knocked to the ground as Moka delivered a powerful kick to the Dopant's head that knocked it to the ground.

"Do it now!" yelled Moka as the Dopant struggled to get up.

"Right," said Kazi as he replaced the Joker Memory with the Trigger one.

 **[Cyclone Trigger!]**

Alex then whistled as he transformed, causing the Bat Camera to fly down into his hand. Placing the gadget on the Trigger Magnum in bat mode, he slotted the Trigger Memory into the Gun itself and straightened out the barrel, charging up the Maximum Drive as the Camera acted like a scope as Alex aimed at the part of the monster that held the Gaia Memory.

" _Gale Snipe!_ " said Kazi as he fired a green bolt that pierced the Dopant's body, causing an explosion as the Gaia Memory was destroyed, "Count up your sins."

As the three students lay unconscious on the ground, Alex let out a breath and undid his transformation. Glancing at Moka, he got a sigh and a nod from the Vampire before she grabbed him and jumped back to the others.

"What are you people?" asked Yukari, "You can't possibly be a human!"

"It's com…" began Alex before he caught a glare from Moka, "…not something we like to talk about. It's a sensitive subject, but we are still human."

"Our offer is real too," said Daniel, "we'd like to be friends of yours if you'd be friends with us."

"I think I'd like that," said Yukari.

"That's great," said Moka, her power sealed once again, "you can join the Newspaper club too!"

And with that, one chapter came to a close, but the threat of the Gaia Memories being distributed still hung heavy over the group. Who was the one supplying the Memories and what was their purpose?

 **That's a wrap. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. Chilling Encounters

**Rosario+W**

 **Yo! I'm back with another chapter of my fanfic! I hope you all enjoy meeting the frozen heart of my favorite Yuki Onna.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither the Kamen Rider franchise, nor Rosario Vampire**

After the incident with the Lizardmen Dopants, things returned to normal with the Newspaper Club…well, as normal as things could get in a school for monsters. The group welcomed the addition of Yukari, the child genius with enthusiasm and the young Witch proved to be a great asset, using her skills with numbers to create an efficient budget and timetable for the production of their next issue.

The group had a great dynamic, though there were times Alex felt a bit left out when Moka and Tsukune and/or Daniel and Kurumu got especially friendly. Nevertheless, the group worked hard to meet their deadline and after a lot of work, they found themselves handing out copies of the completed papers to the passing students.

"We did good work," said Tsukune as the group passed out the newspapers.

"We might have a sellout today," said Daniel, "this is the most we've passed out all year."

"I told you my system would work," said Yukari as she puffed out her chest.

"That you did," chuckled Alex as he handed out another paper.

"Well, we did a good job with this one," said Moka.

"Excuse me," said a soft voice, "I'd like a copy of the paper."

Alex turned and blushed slightly when he saw the speaker. Standing before him was a female student around his age with long purple hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a black and white sweater and a yellow skirt along with purple striped stockings.

"Um hi," said Alex awkwardly, "right, uh, here's your paper."

Alex handed an issue over to the girl and she gave him a small smile, making his heart jump, "I liked the articles you wrote."

"My articles?" asked Alex.

"You are Alexander, right?" said the girl, "You write the 'Life Around Campus' articles?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "I wanted to let everyone enjoy the goings on around campus."

"I really liked the articles," said the girl.

"Why thank you," said Alex with a smile.

"My name's Mizore Shirayuki," said the girl as she hugged the paper to her chest, "I hope I'll be seeing you again soon."

With a small smile, the girl turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd of students, but something about the girl stuck with Alex as he continued to hand out more newspapers.

xXsceneXx

Later, after classes, Alex was working on a special device using a makeshift workbench in his dorm. He was using several precision tools to work on the device's delicate circuitry when he felt a chill in the air. Turning around, he nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw the familiar face of Mizore as the purple haired student sat on his bed with her lollipop in her mouth.

"Shirayuki!" said Alex in surprise, "What are you doing here…wait no, _how_ did you get in?"

"It wasn't hard to bypass the lock," said the girl with a smile, causing Alex to look toward his door and see ice had formed over the now broken deadbolt.

"I see…" said Alex. What else could he say really?

"As for why," said Mizore as she looked out the window, "I wanted to see you again."

"M-me?" said Alex in surprise before he blushed a bit. Having a cute girl say she broke into his room just to see him again definately never happened to him before.

Mizore nodded, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? I know a nice spot on campus."

Alex smiled at that and put his tools away, "I think I'd like that."

With a smile Mizore got off Alex's bed and the led the main body of W out the door to spend some time around campus, not knowing of a sinister chill lurking in the shadows.

xXsceneXx

That night, a male student was waiting by a lake for a nighttime rendezvous, a love letter held in his hand. He had been waiting with anticipation due to the romantic contents of said letter and hoped the mysterious girl that sent the letter would show up soon, as it was getting a bit chilly. As a matter of fact, it was freezing and he could see his breath in the air in front of him.

Suddenly, the student was frozen in a block of ice and the last thing he heard was a girl laughing softly before he passed out from the cold.

xXsceneXx

The next morning, Alex walked into the clubroom and saw everyone bustling around with papers and photos.

"What's going on?" asked Alex curiously.

"We may have found our next big story," said Tsukune, "we've heard some rumors of students being found frozen solid on campus, and last night one student was able to identify the culprit as a girl before he lost consciousness."

"If we could find and expose this ice girl, then we could make a huge story about it," said Kurumu.

"Do we have any suspects?" asked Kazi as he switched into serious mode.

"Well," said Daniel, "there were rumors going around the school. Apparently that girl, Shirayuki Mizore, she allegedly froze a teacher solid a few months ago."

"I don't think Shirayuki would do something like that," said Alex, "she doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"How would you know that?" asked Tsukune, "You only met her when she asked for a paper."

"Well," said Alex, "we did hang out earlier. She didn't seem like the type to just freeze people in ice on a whim."

"I don't know," said Kurumu, "are you really sure she can be trusted?"

"You know," said Alex, "I actually do trust her."

"Why?" asked Yukari, "You hardly know her."

"Because," said Alex, "people are innocent until proven guilty, and I wish you all would remember that."

With that, the main body of W walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the room with their thoughts.

xXsceneXx

As Alex stood by a lake on the grounds of the school, he couldn't help but wonder why he was feeling this way about a girl he had just met. He couldn't help but feel that she wasn't the kind of person who would act out and hurt people, but he couldn't explain why he had those feelings for her. I mean, he had to admit that she was really attractive and being around her made him smile, but it was all so puzzling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked a familiar voice, making the teen jump.

Alex spun around to see Mizore standing behind him with a small smile on her face as she sucked on her lollipop.

"How do you keep sneaking up on me?" asked Alex.

"I'm good at that," said Mizore, "so do you want to talk?"

"About what?" asked Alex as he picked up a stone, tested its weight in his hand, and proceeded to skip it across the lake.

"I heard you talking to your friends," said Mizore. Upon seeing Alex's questioning look, she shrugged, "I'm good at sneaking around."

"I know you're a good person," said Alex, "I don't believe for a minute that you would lash out and freeze people."

"Well," said Mizore hesitantly, "since you believed in me, I think you should know the full story."

"If you don't want to tell me…" began Alex.

"No," said Mizore, "I trust you. It all started at the beginning of the semester…"

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, the Newspaper Club had been thinking about what Alex had said, when they got a surprise visitor.

"Kotsubo-sensei," said Moka, "may we help you?"

"I just wanted to check on you guys," said Yokai Academy's PE teacher, "I liked your last issue and wanted to see if I could get a sneak peek into your next scoop."

"Well," said Kurumu, "we were going to investigate the incident last night where students were frozen in ice."

"Ah," said Kotsubo, "that sounds like quite the scoop. What's stopping you from publishing it?"

"Well," said Alex, "our prime suspect, Shirayuki Mizore, seems like a likely culprit, but Alex has his doubts."

"I'd watch out for her though," said Kotsubo, "she got into a lot of trouble earlier this year when she froze a teacher solid, and she's been nothing but trouble since then."

"Is that true?" said Tsukune.

"Yeah," said Kotsubo, "listen, if you guys need any help on this article, let me know."

"We will," said Kurumu as the teacher left the room.

Daniel watched him leave and as he did so, he was somewhat curious about the things Kotsubo was implying and how much he knew about it. Nodding he pulled out a blue Gaia Memory, and pressed the button on it.

 **[Beetle]**

Pulling out his cell-phone, Daniel inserted the memory into a slot, causing the phone to transform into a mechanical rhinoceros beetle that chirped twice before flying off. Daniel didn't trust the teacher for some reason, and he would find out why.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Icy Hearts

**Rosario+W**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Ok, I'm sorry if I seem to be focusing less on Tsukune than I should be. Though, the truth is that Tsukune isn't going to be that important to the story till the Gorgon incident.**

 **Anyways, you can thank Rosario to Kiva for inspiration and motivation to continue writing this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Last time on Rosario+W: The members of the Newspaper Club are introduced to a fellow student that has the ability to manipulate ice and seems to have a chilling past as well. While Alex feels he can trust the girl, the rest of the club is hesitant, and upon finding out that several students were found frozen solid in the night, the club sees Mizore as the prime suspect. As tensions between W's half and the rest of the club begin to peak, a new player enters, a teacher that brings to light a story about Mizore freezing one of her instructors in ice. The truth of this icy crime will be brought to light and justice will be served._

 _Now, count up your sins. It's time to ride._

Alex and Mizore were sitting by the bank of the lake after Mizore had finished recounting her past to the Kamen Rider. The two of them were silent aside from the occasional stone that Alex would pick up and skip across the surface of the water. After a minute or two, Mizore decided to speak up.

"…I'll understand if you don't want to be around me anymore," said Mizore softly.

"Why would I want that?" asked Alex, "We're friends, and what happened was not your fault. I'll stand by your side and I'll bring out the truth with my own two hands if need be."

Mizore's eyes widened before she hugged the teen with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

Alex blushed bright red, his face matching the color of the Heat Memory, before she let go. Shaking his head to get his blush under control, he pulled his Bat Camera out and inserted the Bat Memory, transforming the camera into its animal mode.

"This will shadow you and make sure that that bastard of a teacher doesn't try anything," said Alex, "if he does, then it'll let me know."

"What can you do?" asked Mizore, "You're just a student and he's…"

"Just another monster," said Alex, "and not the first I've dealt with. I'll be fine."

"I'll hold you to that," said Mizore as the teen walked off.

xXsceneXx

Alex quickly headed back to his dorm room and picked up the tools he had been using earlier, "Now, I'd better finish this prototype soon. I've got a feeling I'm gonna be needing to give it a test run earlier than expected."

Pulling on safety glasses, he began to work on connecting two cables in the device he was tinkering on, causing some sparks to fly.

xXsceneXx

Late that afternoon, Mizore was walking through the forest when she was stopped by a familiar voice, a voice that sent a chill down the spine of the young Yuki Onna.

"Out on your own are we, Shirayuki?" smirked a figure from behind her.

"Kotsubo-sensei," said Mizore as she turned around and saw the PE teacher standing there with a grin on his face.

"You should really be careful," he said, "rumor is that there's a monster roaming around the school freezing students in ice, and all the students frozen have gotten 'love letters' from a mysterious girl that wanted a rendezvous."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Mizore as she took a step back.

"Don't you?" smirked the teacher as he stepped closer, "I mean, after that little altercation in the beginning of the semester, I'm sure you know _all_ about freezing people in blocks of ice."

"You tried to rape me!" yelled Mizore.

"And it's your own fault for leading me on like that," smirked the teacher as he revealed his true colors, "but now, I've been given a way to deliver a sort of, poetic justice on you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white Gaia Memory.

"This little gadget here has given me the power to do that," he chuckled, "and all I had to do in exchange was help distribute more among promising students."

"Now," he said as he held up the Memory and revealed a Live Connector on his shoulder, "how are we going to do this, Shirayuki? Easy, or hard?"

Suddenly, a mechanical bat along with a mechanical stag beetle flew out of the trees and attacked the PE instructor, forcing him to shield his face and leaving him open for a flying kick courtesy of Alex as he jumped out after the Memory Gadgets.

"Sorry I'm late," said Alex, "I needed to grab that thing I was working on."

Alex reached into his back and strapped a device to his belt that resembled the Double Driver, except it only had one memory slot.

"Just a prototype, and it only has a limited power supply," said Alex, "but it should get the job done just fine."

"I suggest you leave Drake," said Kotsubo, "that girl's nothing but trouble."

"I don't know about that," said Alex, "I've found her to be pleasant company, and considering what I just heard and recorded, it seems _you're_ the one that is at fault in ALL the incidents."

"Fine," growled Kotsubo, "if that's how it will be, then let's see your evidence hold up when they find your frozen remains!"

The man pressed the button on his Gaia Memory and inserted it into the Live Connector.

 **[Ice Age!]**

The muscular man transformed into a humanoid creature with a blue and white color scheme that released a blast of cold air that froze the trees around them.

"So that's how you did it," mused Alex, "well, it's my turn."

Pulling out his Joker memory he pressed the button on it and smirked.

 **[Joker!]**

"Now," said Alex before inserting the Memory into the Driver, " _Henshin._ "

 **[Joker!]**

Upon angling the memory slot, his armor materialized on his body, resembling that of W, except that both halves were colored black.

"Start the clock," said Alex before he rushed at the Dopant, narrowly dodging an icy blast in order to land a punch on the monster.

" **Damn you,** " growled the Dopant.

"Not so easy when they fight back, is it?" smirked Alex before he jumped and delivered a powerful kick to the side of the Dopant's head.

Kotsubo pushed Alex back with a punch-kick combo, but the Black Kamen Rider retaliated with some attacks of his own and landed several attacks, one being aimed at the side of the Dopant's knee, dislocating the joint and forcing the man to his knees.

" **Die!** " yelled Kotsubo as he blasted Alex with a freezing wave that trapped his lower body in thick ice.

The Dopant pulled himself to his feet and was about to attack again, when the ice shattered allowing Alex to punch him in the face.

"Thanks Mizore," said Alex as he delivered a three-kick combo to the Ice Age Dopant.

" **Stupid girl,** " growled the Dopant before Alex caught him in the throat with a strike that sent him staggering back coughing.

"You're not used to fighting like this, are you?" smirked the Kamen Rider as he slammed a kick to the Dopant's face that knocked it on its back, "I'm sure you'd rather monster up and deal with me, but unfortunately, I happen to be a black belt and am quite versed in hand to hand combat."

The Dopant tried to attack with another freezing blast, but Alex caught the arm in a lock and dislocated the joint at the elbow with a quick blow to the joint before slamming his elbow into the side of the monster's head.

"It's about that time," said Alex as he removed the Joker Memory from the Driver and slotted it into the Maximum Slot on his hip.

 **[Joker Maximum Drive!]**

" _Atom Driver!_ " yelled Alex as his right fist was covered in black energy and he slammed that fist into the Dopant's chest, sending him flying backwards before he was engulfed in an explosion as his Memory was ejected and shattered.

Alex took several breaths of air as the Driver on his waist sparked and sputtered before falling to the ground, dispelling his armored form.

"Times up," he stated.

" **You think it's that easy?!** " roared Kotsubo as he rose up in his Monster form, now possessing many tentacles and an amphibious appearance, " **I'll teach you to trifle with a Kraken.** "

"Well this isn't good," said Alex as he glanced at the Monster, "let's hope Daniel is ready."

Alex pulled out the Double Driver and attached it to his waist before retrieving the Joker Memory and pulling out his Metal Memory

"Ready, partner? _Henshin!_ "

 **[Metal!]**

xXsceneXx

Daniel sighed as the Driver materialized on his waist, "Lucky for you I had Beetle keeping an eye out. _Henshin_."

He pulled out the Luna Memory and pressed the button on it.

 **[Luna!]**

Daniel slotted the memory into the driver and watched as it vanished into data before turning to the others.

"Get our evidence to the teachers," he said, "and watch over my body again, Kurumu."

"Right," said Tsukune as he and Moka ran off with a recording of Kotsubo and Mizore's incriminating conversation.

xXsceneXx

Alex watched as the Memory appeared in the slot on his Driver, allowing him to press it into the slot before inserting the Metal Memory and angling the slots to activate the Driver.

 **[Luna Metal!]**

A silver and yellow version of the Kamen Rider armor appeared in a swirl of energy, releasing a burst of energy that shattered the ice on the trees and caused Mizore to take a step back.

' _His power…_ ' she thought, ' _it's warm._ '

"Now," said Alex as he pointed the Metal Shaft at the teacher, "count up your sins."

" **Don't screw with me!** " yelled Kotsubo as he sent his tentacles at the Kamen Rider.

W only smirked and swung his staff, surprising everyone when the metal rod bent and stretched as if it was made of some sort of silly putty, transforming the weapon into a sort of whip that slammed into the Kraken's tentacles and deflected them.

" _I'm afraid you'll find us a challenging adversary,_ " said Daniel from his half of W.

"And you'll pay for your crimes," said Alex.

" **How?** " laughed Kotsubo, " **There are no witnesses, so if I deal with you all here, nobody will ever know!** "

" _Actually,_ " said Daniel, " _our friends should be delivering a recording of your fight with Alex any time now. You see, I my suspicions and was keeping an eye on you._ "

" **Damn you!** " yelled Kotsubo as he began to charge them.

Unfortunately for him the two-in-one Rider was able to keep him at bay using the current whip-like nature of the Metal Shaft, and he ended up smacked back to the ground.

"Time to end this," said Alex as he knocked the teacher back with another swing and removed the Metal Memory from the Driver before placing it in the Maximum Slot in the Metal Shaft.

 **[Metal Maximum Drive!]**

" _Mercury Spectre!_ " yelled Alex as W swung the Metal Shaft around his body, causing the staff to emit energy as it whipped around his body. The energy formed into rings that floated in the air before they all shot forward and slammed into Kotsubo with an explosion that knocked him to the ground.

" _Did that do it?_ " asked Daniel.

"I think so," said Alex.

" **I think that's enough here,** " said a man wearing priest robes as he walked up.

" _Who are you?_ " asked Daniel as W raised his staff.

" **I am Tenmei Mikogami,** " said the man, " **the headmaster of Yokai Academy. Your friends told me what was going on and I will be taking over punishment here.** "

The man waved his hand and a gale blew through the forest, and when it passed, both men were gone, leaving the Kamen Rider and Mizore standing there confused.

xXsceneXx

After that incident, the Club printed a paper that publically exposed Kotsubo's crimes and cleared Mizore of any suspicion. Daily life returned to normal after that…with one change. Mizore joined the club after the incident and she stuck close to Alex, proving to be quite good at getting photographs with her stealthy nature.

Life was definitely getting weird at Yokai Academy.


	11. The Art of Peace

**Rosario+W**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I know I say that a lot, but in all honesty, and I really apologize, but I forgot about this fic for a bit, what with all the other ones I was working on.**

 **Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten about this fic and plan to give it more effort now.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After the incident with Kotsubo-sensei, things returned to a sense of normality for the Newspaper Club, and, with the new addition of Mizore in their group, the group had returned to their usual routine.

"Yo Tsukune," said Daniel as he walked up behind the human teen with a smile, "sup?"

"Oh," said Tsukune in a somewhat sullen voice, "hi Daniel."

"Something wrong?" asked Daniel, "You don't seem as happy as you usually are."

"Oh," said Tsukune, "it's nothing really."

"It's about Akashiya, isn't it?" said Daniel with a smile, getting a blush from the teen.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Tsukune.

"Pretty much," said Daniel, "so what's wrong?"

"Well," said Tsukune, "Moka hasn't been around much…"

"And you wish you could spend more time with her?" finished Daniel.

"Yeah," nodded Tsukune as he blushed.

"Well," said Daniel, "from what I've heard she and Alex have been spending a lot of time after class, working with Ishigami-sensei."

"Alex-kun and Akashiya-san are spending time together?" said a chilly voice from behind them, causing the boys to jump and spin around to see Mizore standing behind them.

"Shirayuki," said Daniel in surprise, "I'm sure they aren't doing anything other than classwork."

"I hope not," muttered the Yuki Onna before she vanished into the bushes again.

"She's kind of…" said Tsukune as he tried to find a polite word.

"Obsessed?" supplied Daniel, getting a nod from the teen, "Yeah, but Alex seems to enjoy her company."

"I guess," said Tsukune, "I wonder why they're staying late so many days?"

"I don't know," said Daniel, "I asked Alex, but he just told me it was a surprise for someone."

The two boys shrugged and decided to head back to their dorms.

xXsceneXx

"Excellent work Akashiya-san," said Hitomi Ishigami, the Academy's Art Teacher, "your choice of colors truly brings the painting to life."

"Thank you Ishigami-sensei," said Moka as she looked up from the canvas she was working with.

"I'm pleased that you and Drake-san are so invested in furthering your skills in the arts," said Ishigami as she glanced at Alex.

The two members of the Newspaper Club had been staying late in the Art Classroom for several days now, working on special extracurricular projects. Moka was trying to complete a special painting to give to Tsukune for his birthday, which was coming up in a few days, and Alex was putting a lot of effort into finishing a project of his own, but he was rather tight lipped about his reasons.

"It means a lot that you're willing to let us work on these side projects outside of class, Ishigami-sensei," said Alex as he worked.

"Anything to help two budding young artists," said Ishigami with a smile, "but it _is_ getting late, so you might want to wrap it up for the day."

"Hai sensei," said the two teens as they went to remove the dirty smocks they were wearing to keep their uniforms clean.

xXsceneXx

Alex was walking back to his dorm, when he felt a familiar chill in the air behind him, "Evening Mizore."

Said Yuki-Onna had a frown on her face as she stood behind the main body of W with her arms crossed, "You've been spending a lot of time in the art classroom."

"So you heard about that?" sighed Alex.

"I've also heard that Akashiya has been spending a lot of time there as well," she said, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"She's working on a special project," said Alex, "I'm doing the same, and Ishigami-sensei was nice enough to let the two of us stay after class to work on our projects."

"So there's nothing funny going on?" asked Mizore.

"Is that what you thought?" asked Alex in surprise, "No! Akashiya likes Tsukune, and I like…"

Alex trailed off and blushed, looking away from the Snow Fairy as he scratched the back of his head, "…someone else."

The two of them stood there awkwardly, before Alex realized something, "Crap! I forgot my watch back in the classroom! I'll see you tomorrow Mizore!"

Mizore smiled faintly as Alex ran back to the art classroom. She was happy that he wasn't interested in Moka, and she had a feeling that she knew who the 'someone else' that he referred to was. Deciding to head back to her dorm, Mizore popped a fresh lollypop in her mouth and continued on her way.

xXsceneXx

When Alex arrived at the classroom, he was happy to find that it was unlocked and he quietly slipped inside.

"Now where are you?" muttered Alex as he looked around for his watch.

There was a scampering sound and Alex saw what seemed to be a mechanical spider run into a closet. Smiling, he walked over and opened the door, grabbing the robot spider from the ground.

"Got you," said Alex, "I know having a watch that can run surveillance is good, but sometimes I question the wisdom of having a watch that turns into a spider that can run away."

Placing the spider-watch on his wrist, Alex looked around the closet for the first time, and his eyes widened in shock. The small room was filled with statues of female students, all of them bearing expressions of shock and fear on their stone faces.

"What is this?" gasped Alex.

"I see you've found my collection," said Ishigami's voice from behind Alex, "but I'm afraid I can't just let you leave."

Alex spun around, but before he could react, several snakes bit his neck, causing his body to turn to stone. Within seconds, the teen Kamen Rider was now a stone statue.

Ishigami smiled as she returned to her human form and placed the statue in the closet with the others, not noticing a small metal spider scampering out the door. All she needed to do now, was to wait for the chance to add Moka to her collection as well.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I plan on spring boarding into the next big arc after next chapter, so look forward to that.**


	12. The Art of War

**Rosario+W**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Last time on Rosario+W: Life continues as normal for the Newspaper Club, with Alex and Moka working on some after school projects in the Art classroom, but not everything is as it seems…as usual. A dark shadow looms in the school and the teacher isn't all that she seems. A surprise attack leaves Alexander a stone statue as Ishigami reveals her plan to capture Moka as well._

 _Now, count up your sins. It's time to ride._

The next day, the Newspaper club was gathered in their clubroom for an important meeting, the reason of which involved the one member that was not in attendance.

"So why did you call all of us here?" asked Tsukune, "And where's Alex-san?"

"That's what we wanted to talk about," said Daniel, "Alex is missing."

"What do you mean missing?" asked Kurumu curiously, "You sure he isn't doing extra work or something?"

Daniel shook his head, "Last night ne never came back to the dorm after classes, and this morning he was gone as well."

"Maybe he spent the night with Mizore," Kurumu half teased, getting a glare from the Yuki-onna.

"If only," muttered Mizore, "but after he headed back to the Art classroom to get his watch, I headed back to my dorm."

"Wait," said Daniel, "he said he was going to get his watch?"

"Yeah," said Mizore.

"You're sure," pressed Daniel, "This is important."

"Yes," repeated Mizore, "he seemed rather panicked when he realized he had forgotten it."

"And with very good reason," said Daniel as he pulled out his phone and the Beetle Gaia Memory, "it's one of the special devices we call, Memory Gadgets. They are multi-form devices we created using special, Pseudo Gaia Memories that the two of us developed."

Pulling out the Beetle Memory, Daniel pressed the button on it before inserting it into his phone.

 **[Beetle]**

Once the memory was inserted, the phone transformed into a mechanical hercules beetle and flew around the room, before landing in Daniel's waiting hand.

"The watch Alex wears is a Memory Gadget he designed called the Spider Shock, a watch with a built-in grapple line, tracking system, and an alternate spider mode."

"So you guys have some cool phones and watches," said Yukari, "why is that so important?"

"It is," said Daniel with a smile, "because it means we have a way to track down Alex."

"How?" asked Moka.

"With these," said Daniel as he transformed his camera into Bat mode as well, "our gadgets can home in on each other, and we can use them to find his location."

The Bat Shot and Beetle Phone chirped several times before the Bat flew off and the Beetle transformed into phone mode again.

"Follow the Bat," said Daniel, "I'll meet up with you."

Mizore, Moka, and Tsukune nodded, running to follow the flying camera, while Kurumu opted to go with Daniel as they headed back to his dorm room.

The quartet followed the Memory gadget as it made its way through the school, eventually flying through an open classroom window, causing the group to stop.

"Isn't that the Art room?" asked Yukari, "Maybe Alex-san is just putting in some extra hours on a project?"

"Only one way to find out," said Mizore as she placed her hand on the door, causing frost to form on the lock, making it brittle enough for her to break.

Walking into the classroom, the group saw the Bat-camera floating by a door, trying to get in, so they walked over and Yukari opened the door, causing them all to gasp at what they saw. Standing among several statues of students that had expressions of shock adorning their faces, was a statue of the other half of the Kamen Rider, with the Spider-Shock sitting on his wrist being the only thing on him that was not stone.

"Alex!" cried out Mizore as she rushed over to the statue, "What happened to him?"

"It looks like he was turned to stone," said Tsukune as he leaned in. They were so engrossed by the strange phenomena, that they didn't notice the presence looming behind them until a hissing sound caused Tsukune to instinctively push Moka and Mizore out of the way as two stakes sunk their fangs into his neck.

"Tsukune-kun!" cried out Moka as the boy was transformed into a stone statue.

"My my my," said Ishigami as she smirked, "while I don't know how you managed to find my collection, I must applaud you. However, I won't be allowing you to leave here."

The Art Teacher removed the bandanna that held her hair back and let it move freely, revealing her hair to be a mass of hissing snakes.

"Now," said the newly revealed Gorgon, "who is going to be first."

"Bitch," growled Mizore around her lollypop as she transformed her hair into ice and formed razor sharp claws of ice around her hands before charging at the Gorgon.

"Such language," taunted Ishigami as she dodged Mizore's enraged attacks, "did I touch a nerve petrifying your little boyfriend."

"You hag!" yelled Yukari as she swung her wand and sent an easel flying at the teacher.

"Children should respect their betters," said Ishigami as she shattered the easel with a swing of her arm.

Moka felt helpless as she watched. She knew there wasn't much she could do with her rosary still sealing her powers away, and with Tsukune stuck as a stone statue, she wouldn't be able to do much. Suddenly, as she watched Ishigami grab Yukari, she realized something: she wasn't helpless. She may have her true nature sealed, but she was still a Vampire! Rushing forward, she thrust out her arms and shoved Ishigami in the midsection, surprising the teacher into releasing the young Witch and sending her flying out of the room through the wall due to her strength.

"That's it," said Ishigami as she spat out some dirt, "I'm done playing around."

The snakes on her head hissed angrily as the Gorgon took a fighting stance and faced down the three girls, but just as she was about to charge, a figure flew down and slammed a flying kick into her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late," said Daniel as he picked himself up, Kurumu landing next to him with her wings and tail out, "but I had to grab something from our dorm."

Daniel held up the Driver that Alex had used against the Ice Age Dopant and placed it on his waist, causing a belt to form to hold it in place. He then pulled out the Cyclone Gaia Memory and pressed the button on it before placing it into the Driver's Slot.

 **[Cyclone!]**

" _Henshin!_ " said Daniel with a smirk as he angled the slot and held his arms out as his armor formed on his body and a fierce wind was kicked up in the process.

 **[Cyclone!]**

The form Daniel had taken looked a lot like Kamen Rider Joker, but with the coloring of W's Cyclone half and with a silvery scarf fluttering from his neck.

"The name's Kamen Rider Cyclone," said the Rider, "and I'm going to blow you away."

"Really now?" scoffed Ishigami.

Cyclone opted not to answer and charged forward as a wind whipped around him, lifting him up to deliver a flying punch that sent the Gorgon flying from both the impact and the accompanying gale.

"Really," said the Kamen Rider.

"I see I'll have to go all out then," Ishigami before blurring into motion, striking Cyclone with several punches and kicks that the Kamen Rider was only able to block thanks to his armored form, though they did send him skidding back from the force behind her monster strength.

The teacher didn't give him much more chance to recover and launched a jumping spin kick that caught Cyclone in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground, before pinning him down and moving to have her snakes bite into his body, but as the serpents adorning her head tried to sink their fangs in, they found their teeth broken by the green armor suit that covered the Kamen Rider's body.

"Guess I'm too tough," said Cyclone before punching the teacher off of him, using a quick blast of air to help in that regard.

As Ishigami collected herself, the Kamen Rider swung his leg out, but as he did so, the belt on his waist sparked and deactivated, dispelling his transformation, "Crap."

"Look's like you're finished," said Ishigami.

"Not quite," said Daniel as he pointed to Kurumu, who had just finished placing the Double Diver on the waist of Alex's statue form, "Ready?"

"Ready," said Kurumu as she pushed the button on the Joker memory and placed it in the slot, causing it to vanish into data.

 **[Joker!]**

Ishigami tried to rush forward but was distracted by several spikes of ice that rose up around her. Daniel used this opening to catch the Fang Memory as it ran up and slot it into the Double Driver along with the Joker Memory.

"Once more, _Henshin!_ " yelled Daniel as new armor formed on his body, transforming him into Kamen Rider W: FangJoker.

 **[Fang Joker!]**

" _What the heck's going on?_ " asked Alex's voice from the black half of the Kamen Rider, " _Last I remember, I was looking for the Spider Shock when I felt a sharp pain._ "

"We'll fill you in later partner," said Daniel from the white half, "right now we have a teacher to beat."

" _Another one?_ " sighed Alex, " _We should really have a word with the headmaster about his staff._ "

Chuckling, Alex pressed the horn on the Fang Memory down once, causing a fang-like blade to sprout from his wrist.

 **[Arm Fang!]**

The Kamen Rider then shot at the Gorgon, who had just finished smashing the ice around her, and attacked with slashing strikes from his new weapon. The Art Teacher was forced to dodge each strike, as parrying them would mean the loss of a limb due to that razor-sharp blade that protruded from his arm. Watching his movements, Ishigami was able to see an opening and kicked the Rider in the chest, sending him tumbling back across the ground.

As he recovered, the Kamen Rider slid to a stop before getting into a running stance, "Looks like we shouldn't play around," Daniel said from his half.

" _I could have told you that,_ " Alex's voice came from the black half.

"None of that from you," said Daniel, "I wasn't the one that was turned to stone."

" _Oi! That wasn't my fault!_ " protested Alex.

"Yet still it happened," Daniel pointed out, "what's your excuse?"

As the two halves of the Kamen Rider argued, their friends watched with sweatdrops on their heads. Eventually, Yukari sighed and waved her wand, causing a metal bucket to land on the Kamen Rider's head.

"OI!" yelled the two halves.

"Fight the enemy, not each other!" yelled the young witch.

"Right," said Daniel as the hand on Alex's side pushed in a lump on his head that had grown from the bucket's impact, "on it."

The Kamen Rider dispelled his Arm Fang and pressed the lever on the Fang Memory three times, causing a fang-blade to sprout on the Rider's ankle.

 **[Fang Maximum Drive!]**

" _ **Savage Breaker!**_ " yelled W as he jumped at Ishigami, aiming to hit her with a spinning areal kick that would likely do significant damage to the Gorgon, but just as he began his attack, a black fireball slammed into him and exploded, knocking him out of his attack.

"What the?" exclaimed Daniel as he pulled himself to his feet as a new figure walked up.

The newcomer looked like a being wearing black armor with crimson highlights and a gold belt on his waist. He wore metal bracers on each arm and his eyes glowed red under his helmet, giving him the look of some demonic black knight.

" **I'm afraid I'll have to be cutting in,** " said the figure, " **but rest assured Kamen Rider, we will meet again.** "

"Not so fast," said Kurumu as she and Mizore tried to stop the man, but he waved his hand and a shadow enveloped him and Ishigami, and when it faded, they had vanished.

xXsceneXx

After the incident, Moka explained that she had been working on a special painting for Tsukune as a birthday present, which is why she had been staying late. Alex also revealed that he had created a present for Mizore in the form of a clay charm hanging on a cord that resembled a snowflake. It had even been painted and glazed to add to it.

The students that had been found petrified had all been freed once the mysterious figure had taken Ishigami away, but not many of them knew exactly what had happened. For the Newspaper Club, this was a huge story, but to a certain two halves of a Kamen Rider, things were becoming ominous, for they recognized the belt the newcomer wore, and the memories it brought back, were not pleasant at all.

xXsceneXx

"So," drawled Ishigami as she leaned against the wall of the building that the newcomer had taken her to, "do I get the name of my savior?"

" **My name is unimportant,** " said the man as he hit a button on his belt, causing a golden Gaia Memory to emerge, transforming him into the form of a human male with pale skin and black hair wearing a white business suit, "but I do have a proposition for you. I can give you power enough to achieve all of your dreams and desires, crushing all that stand in your way."

"That's quite the offer," said Ishigami, "but what's the catch?"

"Just help me with one simple favor," said the man as he pulled out a pink Gaia Memory and handed it over to the teacher, "help me destroy Kamen Rider W."

Ishigami smirked as she looked at the memory before pressing the button on it, "I think I can handle that."

 **[Queen!]**


End file.
